Imprévus
by AngelsamC
Summary: Un séjour à Las Vegas et autres complications… Bien, je ne vous dirais pas que je ne sais pas faire les résumés parce que vous le savez déjà


_**Genre** : guimauve (Sam/Jack bien évidemment… quoiqu'en fait j'ai un peu hésité mais on ne se refait pas) et absolument pas d'action (je n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas dans mes gènes)_

_**Saison **: après la 8 (quoique comme je l'aie fait remarquer auparavant il me semble que l'on verra Jacob dans 9 alors je suis un peu perdue…)_

_**Spoiler **: tous les épisodes jusqu'à Moebius (avec la même parenthèse que plus haut)_

_**Disclaimer **: Je ne pense pas vous apprendre grand chose en vous disant que ni l'histoire originale ni les personnages ne sont à moi, si ?_

_**Notes de l'auteur **: alors je sais que ce thème a été vu et revu des dizaines de fois et que ça fait un peu réchauffé mais j'avais vraiment envie de le faire donc voilà… de toutes façons l'épisode à Las Vegas n'est pas central dans cette histoire. Je ne dis pas que ça va donner grand-chose, c'est vraiment avant tout pour me faire plaisir. J'avais dit que ma dernière fiction n'était pas du tout crédible (et encore moins réaliste) mais alors là ça va être bien pire, vous êtes prévenus. J'ai un peu changé de style (pour les dialogues surtout), dites-moi si vous aimez. Et oui, je sais les personnages ne réagiraient pas du tout comme ça… mais au moins j'en suis consciente, c'est le principal, non ? Toujours est-il que vos commentaires sont les bienvenus. Et ne me tuez pas à cause du début… enfin, vous verrez. Désolée pour la fin un peu bâclée (le milieu peut-être aussi) mais j'avais commencé cette histoire il y a un moment et je n'arrivais pas à la finir (enfin j'avais déjà la fin de la fin mais pas le milieu de la fin. Suis-je claire ? Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, vous verrez). Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas contente de mon histoire mais bon c'est tout le temps comme ça… Une dernière chose : le coup du bain chaud, de la musique, du nutella… est récurrent chez moi, j'en suis désolée mais j'adore ça (j'adore le faire et l'écrire pour Sam)._

_**Dédicace **: d'abord à Isa et Morgane (que j'adore toutes les deux et que je remercie pour leur aide, surtout toi, Isa, « débloqueuse de situations bloquées » professionnelle), à Leïla (qui restera toujours ma meilleure amie et qui – pour une fois – m'a donné des idées), à Hito (pour les merveilleuses fictions qu'elle écrit), à CLD (dont j'aime énormément les histoires) et à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des feedbacks (merci beaucoup ;-))._

* * *

Las Vegas

Elle avait mal à la tête. Très mal à la tête… Non en fait elle avait la nette impression que sa tête allait imploser. A l'instant. C'est cela qui la réveilla tout d'abord. Il lui semblait qu'un étau se resserrait lentement et inexorablement sur son crâne. Elle identifia rapidement la cause de son malaise. Une gueule de bois. Tout simplement. Une terrible gueule de bois. Certainement la pire qu'elle n'ait jamais vécue depuis celle de ses 21 ans avec ses copains de l'école militaire. Encore à moitié dans les vappes, elle émergea difficilement. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui s'était passé. Ses souvenirs de la veille et même des jours précédents étaient particulièrement flous pour ne pas dire inexistants.

La première chose dont elle prit conscience c'est qu'elle était dans un lit. Ce qui était déjà un bon point. Du moins elle l'espérait. Les draps étaient manifestement en satin et caressaient agréablement sa peau nue. Nue ? Enfin presque. Elle était en sous-vêtements. Mmmm… Cette réflexion contribua à lui faire reprendre ses esprits brutalement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut un instant éblouie par la lumière vive qui transparaissait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Elle embrassa du regard la portion de pièce présente dans son champ de vision. Une chambre d'hôtel manifestement. Une chambre de luxe à en juger par sa grandeur, sa décoration et par les meubles dont elle était garnie.

Cela lui fit prendre conscience d'une deuxième chose. Elle n'était pas seule dans ce lit. Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Il y avait un corps derrière elle. Un bras était passé autour de sa taille. Un souffle chaud caressait sa nuque. Oh… mon… dieu… Mais qu'avait-elle pu bien faire ? Ce n'était pas vrai. Trois jours à Las Vegas et voilà qu'elle couchait avec le premier venu ! Tout ça c'était de la faute de son père. Et de Pete. Et du général. Du général surtout en fait. Si elle n'avait pas voulu le fuir, si elle n'avait pas eu assez de leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris, de lui… Enfin si il ne l'avait pas poussée à bout elle ne serait jamais venue ici avec… Daniel.

Mon dieu, Daniel ! Et si… Elle fut parcourue d'un long frisson et l'étreinte de l'homme derrière se resserra. Elle n'osa plus bouger et retint même sa respiration de peur de le réveiller. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. S'il s'agissait d'un parfait inconnu elle pouvait toujours s'éclipser discrètement et reléguer cette nuit au statut d'erreur de jeunesse, il lui en serait certainement reconnaissant. De toutes façons elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir… Maintenant si – comme elle le craignait – il s'agissait de Daniel, la situation se compliquait quelque peu… Que disait-elle ? Si c'était Daniel… elle ne préférait même pas y penser. Le seul aspect positif des choses c'est qu'il – qui que se soit il – n'était pas nu non plus.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Des siècles selon Sam. Et puis un grognement indistinct lui indiqua qu'il se réveillait. Quelqu'« il » soit. Bien sûr elle aurait pu se dégager depuis un moment mais force lui était d'avouer qu'elle se sentait bien, là, en ce moment, dans ses bras. Elle s'en sentait coupable, mais quoi ? Elle était sérieuse depuis tant d'années. Elle avait suivi les règles depuis tant d'années. Elle avait bâillonné son cœur et n'avait laissé parler que sa raison depuis tant d'années. Elle avait bien le droit de frôler l'interdit elle aussi. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'ils étaient venus ici ? Las Vegas... La ville où tout est possible. Ça l'avait fait doucement rigoler quand son ami avait suggéré ce voyage, puis elle s'était dit : pourquoi pas ?

Ouais, elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de se casser une jambe, ou les deux… La main étrangère quitta momentanément sa hanche. L'homme s'étira puis l'enlaça de nouveau en enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle le repousse brutalement et quitte ce lit mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Parce que, quelqu'il soit, elle s'était servie de lui pour oublier. Il s'était sans doute servi d'elle aussi mais ce n'était que justice… Soudain son amant – toutefois elle n'était pas sûre que ce qualificatif soit réellement justifié – s'écarta d'elle en poussant un cri. Entre l'horreur et la surprise. Elle ne put le déterminer avec précision.

Elle se retourna donc doucement, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle allait trouver à ses côtés. Ou plutôt qui elle allait trouver à ses côtés. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui fit face. Il était assis lui aussi. Et remettait ses lunettes en tremblant d'appréhension. Elle nota ses cheveux bruns en bataille, son petit air égaré tellement adorable, ses yeux bleus reflétant son inquiétude et son torse nu et musclé. Il fit de même, enregistrant ses mèches blondes délicieusement désordonnées, ses joues roses, son petit air endormi tellement adorable et ses formes harmonieuses et généreuses mises en valeur par un ensemble rouge sang.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Un sourire naquit progressivement sur leurs lèvres puis ils se mirent à rire, tous les deux. Plus par nervosité que par réel amusement, mais la situation leur semblait cocasse. Ils baissèrent ensuite simultanément les yeux, la gêne reprenant le dessus. La jeune femme décida qu'il n'y avait pas raison qu'ils soient mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Bon c'était relativement inhabituel mais ils étaient amis, non ? Les meilleurs même. Ils n'allaient pas tout gâcher pour ça ? Quoique fut ce « ça ».

- « Je dois dire que c'est assez… embarrassant comme situation. » commença Sam en se triturant les mains après avoir remis nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

- « Je ne te le fait pas dire… » rétorqua Daniel avec un léger sourire en coin.

- « Hey ! C'est pas drôle ! » répliqua t'elle en lui donnant un léger cou sur l'épaule, amusée malgré tout.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Le malaise était passé. Ils en étaient soulagés tous les deux. Leur amitié était bien trop précieuse pour qu'ils la gâchent à cause d'un simple dérapage. Si toutefois dérapage il y avait bien eu.

- « Tu crois qu'on a… » Daniel n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase mais l'essentiel était dit, la jeune femme avait compris.

- « Non ! Bien sûr que non. »

Elle chassa cette idée d'un geste de la main et s'adossa plus confortablement contre les moelleux oreillers qui parsemaient leur lit. Il fit de même, à ses côtés, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants.

- « Je le pense aussi » finit-il par laisser tomber. « Je crois qu'on se serait souvenu » rajouta t'il, un brin malicieux.

- « Surtout toi » renchérit Sam sur le même ton.

Il ne nia pas. Elle avait sans doute raison. Quoiqu'avec tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité… Mais non. Ils s'en seraient souvenus. Et ils ne se seraient certainement pas rhabillés après. … Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ce n'était pas une simple chambre comme il l'avait supposé au premier abord. Mais bien une suite. Particulièrement spacieuse et luxueuse. Et à en juger par les trois cadavres de bouteilles de champagne qui gisaient sur la table basse, ils en avaient bien profité. D'où son mal de tête actuel et son impression d'être passé sous un camion.

- « Bon. Et maintenant ? » lança la jeune femme en massant ses tempes douloureuses.

- « Je ne serais pas contre un bon petit déjeuner » suggéra Daniel en s'emparant du téléphone, manifestement totalement ragaillardi.

- « Ok, tu t'en occupes ? J'ai besoin d'une douche froide histoire de me remettre les idées en place » reprit la jeune femme en s'étirant avec délectation. Si il le prenait comme ça… pourquoi s'en ferait-elle ?

- « Vas-y » lui répondit son ami, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis se leva en emportant le drap avec elle, faisant râler le jeune archéologue. Il râla surtout pour la forme et ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard, admiratif, avant de se reprendre et de secouer la tête. C'était sa meilleure amie, bon sang ! Presque sa sœur… en tous cas il la considérait comme telle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées. Sam disparut dans la pièce attenante. Sa voix mélodieuse lui parvint à travers la cloison.

- « Waow ! Tu devrais voir ça… La salle de bain est superbe. »

- « Je veux bien te croire. Vu la chambre… Au fait, tu sais où on est ? » lui demanda t'il en se levant.

- « Non, je ne me suis même pas posé la question à vrai dire… »

- « Eh bien moi si, toujours au MGM, c'est déjà ça… » reprit Daniel en posant ses yeux sur un prospectus. « Hummm… la suite célébrités, on ne s'est rien refusé » plaisanta le jeune homme.

Un rire cristallin fut la seule réponse qu'il ne reçut jamais. Il entreprit donc de commander leur petit déjeuner avant de ranger un peu la chambre. Il enfila son pantalon et sa chemise qu'il avait retrouvés par terre. Il ramassa la petite robe noire de Sam et la défroissa légèrement avant de la poser sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le canapé. Il ordonnait quelque peu les diverses papiers et bouteilles de la table basse quand son regard fut attiré par un papier nacré à l'air officiel. Il tendit la main et s'en empara. Il resta muet en lisant son contenu. … L'eau de la douche coulant sur son corps lui faisait énormément de bien. Sam sentait avec délice le liquide tiède glisser sur son visage et entre ses omoplates. Elle pencha la tête pour délasser sa nuque et se surprit à sourire.

La situation était vraiment comique… ça ne devait arriver qu'à eux ce genre de trucs. Les souvenirs des derniers jours lui revinrent peu après. Ils étaient arrivés deux jours auparavant et étaient descendus au MGM Grand. Ils ne voulaient pas faire les choses à moitié. Elle avait eu du mal à se détendre tout d'abord mais l'enthousiasme de son ami l'avait bientôt gagnée à son tour. Elle était touchée des efforts qu'il faisait pour la distraire. Le premier jour ils avaient juste déambulé dans la ville, s'extasiant sur les magnifiques constructions qui bordaient les rues : le pyramide du Luxor, la Venise reconstituée du Venitian, la Tour Eiffel du Paris… Ils s'étaient bien amusés. Beaucoup même. Oubliant pour un temps toutes la pression de la base, des invasions aliennes, des guerres interplanétaire et autres complots.

Ils étaient juste deux amis qui riaient en chahutant et en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils avaient dînés au Venitian puis étaient rentrés directement, fatigués par le voyage en avion et les missions précédentes. Le lendemain ils avaient passé le matin à faire les boutiques. Ils avaient déjeuné avec des amis de Sam qui vivaient à Vegas. Daniel avait proposé de les laisser mais la jeune femme avait insisté pour lui présenter Sara, Nick et les autres. Le repas avait était riche en éclat de rire. Et puis Sam et Daniel s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés en tête à tête. L'après-midi avait été consacrée à batifoler dans les piscines du MGM pour finir la soirée au Casino. Leurs tentatives aux tables de jeu leur avaient valu pas mal de fou rire. Ils n'étaient pas là pour gagner, seulement pour se détendre, profiter de leur permission.

La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître mais elle ne s'était pas remise de la mort de son père, ni même de sa rupture avec Pete. Elle n'en avait pas parlé et le lendemain de l'enterrement, elle était dans son labo. Ses amis avaient réussi à l'emmener à la pêche mais – même si le week-end avait été agréable – le but recherché n'avait pas été atteint. Elle ne s'était pas confiée... Enfin Daniel l'avait cette fois convaincue de l'accompagner à Las Vegas. L'idée lui avait d'abord semblée saugrenue et puis elle s'était résignée. Ils n'avaient dit à personne où ils allaient. Pas même au général. Surtout pas au général. D'ailleurs ils ne l'avaient pas mentionné une seule fois durant leur séjour. L'archéologue avait bien trop conscience du trouble et de la souffrance que cela pouvait engendrer chez Sam.

Il ne savait que trop bien que ces derniers temps les rapports entre les deux militaires étaient plus que tendus. Il savait pourquoi et cela le désespérait. Persuadés chacun de leur côté que l'autre qu'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes sentiments. Persuadés qu'ils ne se méritaient pas. Persuadés qu'ils n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble. Et terrifiés parce qu'ils ressentaient… Ils étaient désespérants. Mais il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il ne pouvait qu'apporter son soutien à son amie déjà fragilisée par la situation présente et bien trop fière pour le montrer. Le jour suivant ils le passèrent entre les mains des esthéticienne et masseurs du centre de soin de l'hôtel. Le soir ils avaient assisté à un show «Cabaret » puis s'étaient assis au bar pour discuter, dérivant sur leur enfance et leur adolescence.

Après quelques bloody mary et black lady, leurs idées n'étaient plus très claires. Trois ou quatre kamikazes plus tard, ils n'avaient plus une seule idée cohérente. Surtout que boire n'était vraiment pas dans leurs habitudes. Mais la situation, le cadre… Et puis ils s'étaient réveillés, ce matin, dans la même chambre. Sam coupa l'eau en soupirant d'aise puis se drapa dans une moelleuse serviette avant de remettre ses sous-vêtement et d'enfiler un peignoir. Elle sortit de la pièce dans cette tenue en s'essuyant les cheveux. Elle s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression particulièrement espiègle de son ami, avachi dans le canapé et habillé. Il lui tendit sa robe en souriant largement. Elle la prit et se changea sur place. Après tout Daniel l'avait déjà vu en sous-vêtement... Elle se laissa ensuite gracieusement tomber à ses côtés. Son ami la fixait toujours sans un mot.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » finit-elle par lui demander, légèrement agacée.

- « Je crois que c'est à toi » lui glissa t'il en lui tendant un fin anneau d'or.

- « Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença Sam en fronçant les sourcils avant d'examiner davantage l'objet. Ceci fait elle releva vivement les yeux vers son interlocuteur avant de les baisser à nouveau. « Mais… mais, je… je ne comprends pas… » bégaya t'elle en retourna l'alliance entre ses doigts.

Il lui tendit le papier nacré qu'il avait trouvé peu de temps auparavant. Elle le parcouru des yeux à son tour, intriguée. Elle pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture puis finit par relever les yeux vers le jeune archéologue.

- « C'est pas vrai… » souffla Sam, en l'interrogeant du regard.

- « J'ai bien peur que si madame Jackson » lui répondit son ami, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et ses épaules furent bientôt secouées de sanglots. C'est du moins ce que crut Daniel. Il se rapprocha donc d'elle et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui et caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il s'en voulait. C'était de sa faute. Bien sûr ils avaient du boire en conséquence et ils n'avaient pas voulu ce mariage. Ils n'avaient pas eu conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais c'était quand même de sa faute à lui. Après tout il était normal qu'elle craque, elle et se laisse aller. En revanche lui n'avait pas d'excuse pour son comportement. Il aurait du veiller sur elle, être là pour elle, la surveiller… et non pas se saouler avec elle et l'épouser.

- « Sam, ça va. Ce n'est pas si grave » murmura t'il contre son front.

Elle releva vers lui des yeux plein d'espièglerie et un visage rieur. Il secoua la tête, mi-amusé, mi-blasé. Décidément, elle adoptait un peu trop l'attitude de Jack à son goût. Elle l'avait tout simplement mené en bateau.

- « Oh mais je sais » rétorqua la jeune femme en souriant. « Je parie que c'est une idée à toi » le taquina t'elle en faisant mine de le menacer du doigt.

- « Hummm… si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui voulait entrer dans cette chapelle » lui rappela t'il, taquin.

- « Parce que tu te souviens de quelque chose, toi ? » l'interrogea Sam en haussant un sourcil.

- « Un peu » avoua l'archéologue avec une légère grimace. « Mais ça reste très flou. »

- « Tu m'étonnes avec ce qu'on a bu… »

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux puis discutèrent un moment de la situation. Les bons côtés, les mauvais. La suite des évènements. Les conséquences futures. Les mesures à prendre. Ils rirent beaucoup. Ils furent sérieux aussi. Cherchant à comprendre, à se souvenir… Un groom les interrompit un instant en apportant le petit déjeuner. Il félicita également les jeunes mariés qui le remercièrent tout en se demandant comment il pouvait bien être au courant de ce fait. Après le repas ils se décidèrent à quitter la chambre.

- « Ah, un mystère de résolu » lança gaiement Sam en portant son regard sur la poignée de la porte.

- « De quoi ? » questionna Daniel, un peu perdu en sortant à son tour.

Elle désigna du doigt le petit écriteau blanc et rose sur lequel on pouvait lire : _Jeunes mariés, Ne pas déranger_. L'archéologue remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et sourit en découvrant l'inscription.

- « On peut dire qu'on n'a pas fait les choses à moitié » fit-il remarquer en refermant la porte, amusé. « Tu préfères qu'on passe dans nos chambres d'abord où on règle la suite ? »

- « On règle la suite » proposa la jeune femme. « Tu crois qu'on pourra faire passer ça en note de frais ? » l'interrogea t'elle, malicieuse en le suivant dans le couloir.

- « Je ne sais pas trop… il faudra expliquer à Jack l'utilisation que nous en avons fait et ce sera sans moi. Je tiens trop à ma vie pour ça… » lui répondit-il, mi-ironique, mi-taquin.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net et blêmit. Elle n'avait songé, jusqu'à présent, qu'au côté amusant de la situation. Un mariage à Vegas. Avec son meilleur ami. Un soir où ils avaient trop bu. Ça faisait un peu cliché, d'accord. Mais c'était amusant. C'était amusant parce qu'elle se sentait comme une gamine de 18 ans qui a fait une petite bêtise sans importance et qui en rit parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences. Seulement elle en avait 36. Et il y aurait forcément des conséquences. Et si « il » l'apprenait… Enfin quoi, elle n'était quand même pas obligée de régir sa vie selon le bon vouloir de son supérieur. C'était de sa faute si elle avait trop bu ce soir là et c'est parce que Daniel était là pour elle, lui, qu'ils en étaient arrivés là.

Alors « il » pourrait penser ce qu'il voudrait, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Mais elle préférerait quand même qu'il ne soit pas au courant… Au moins jusqu'à ce que Daniel et elle ne divorcent. Et quand bien même, elle aimerait autant qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. Et si il devait le faire elle préférait que ce ne soit pas en sa présence… Ça l'agaçait de penser ça. Elle ne lui devait rien après tout. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pffff… Un vrai cercle vicieux dans lequel elle était tombée depuis bien trop longtemps. … C'est plongée dans ces réflexions qu'elle se laissa entraîner par son ami dans l'ascenseur puis dans le hall. Le gérant de l'hôtel-casino les accueillit en personne avec un grand sourire.

- « Monsieur et madame Jackson, qu'elle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama t'il en s'avançant vers eux, les bras ouverts. « J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre nuit de noce » ajouta l'homme avec un clin d'œil explicite.

Les « jeunes mariés » échangèrent un regard avant de décider conjointement de ne rien révéler sur leur décision de rompre le plus rapidement possible ce mariage. M. Pharraps semblait si enthousiaste et si content pour eux qu'ils n'avaient pas le cœur – ni la force – de le contredire.

- « Oui, effectivement » commença Daniel avec un sourire en prenant la main de Sam dans la sienne. « Nous sommes descendus pour régler la chambre et le petit déjeuner. »

- « Bien, mais nous vous offrons le repas » proposa le gérant. « J'y tiens » insista t'il alors qu'ils allaient protester. « Vous faites un si joli couple… »

- « C'est très gentil à vous monsieur » le remercia Sam, sincère.

- « Pensez donc… Les photos du mariage de M. et Mme Jackson sont-elles prêtes ? » demanda l'homme en se tournant vers le réceptionniste.

- « Oui monsieur » répondit l'employé avec déférence. « Nous les avons ici. »

- « Parfait, nous vous les offrons aussi » reprit M. Pharraps, s'adressant de nouveau aux deux jeunes gens sans se départir de son sourire.

Ils ne purent qu'acquiescer et accepter ce geste de générosité. Ils en profitèrent pour régler aussi leurs chambres puisqu'ils repartaient le soir même. Ils s'installèrent donc dans les jardins pour regarder les fameuses photos avant de remonter faire leurs bagages. Entre taquineries et éclats de rire, ils passèrent un bon moment à commenter les prises. Quelques souvenirs leur revenaient mais à vrai dire ils n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir réellement savoir tout ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là. Ils paraissaient étrangement sobres et sûrs d'eux sur le papier glacé et ne purent que se complimenter mutuellement sur le choix de leur tenue. En effet, malgré l'alcool ingurgité Daniel avait opté pour un costume du meilleur goût et la robe qu'avait choisi Sam – simple et élégante – lui allait à merveille. Les poses exigées par le photographe étaient des plus banales mais force leur avait été de constater qu'ils formaient effectivement un couple très bien assorti.

- « Quand même… » finit par lancer Sam. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginer faire ça un jour. Ça fait tellement film hollywoodien… »

- « Moi non plus » avoua t'il. « Mais en fait je trouve ça plutôt bien, ça nous fait de bons souvenirs » la taquina le jeune homme. « Sans compter que quitte à me marier, autant que se soit avec ma meilleure amie plutôt qu'avec une inconnue. »

- « C'est un point de vue » admit-elle. « La situation est sans doute moins compliquée que si il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Si il s'était agi du général O'Neill... ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en réprimant un frisson… Non, elle ne préférait même pas l'imaginer. De toutes façons la question ne se posait pas, n'aurait jamais pu se poser et ne se poserait jamais. Débat clos.

- « Ça fera juste une histoire à raconter à nos petits enfants… enfin, quand je dis les nôtres, je veux dire… » bafouilla Daniel et tentant de se reprendre.

- « J'ai compris » lui assura la jeune militaire en souriant malicieusement, amusé par son trouble soudain.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit nous étions de très beaux mariés mais il va falloir penser au divorce à présent » conclut-il avec espièglerie.

- « Nous avons le temps » se surprit à répondre Sam. « Nous pourrons le faire à Colorado Springs » reprit-elle. « Toutefois, je préfèrerais qu'on garde ça pour nous. »

- « Quand tu dis nous tu sous-entends aussi Cassie et Teal'c »supposa t'il.

- « Bien sûr. Je suis persuadée que ça les amusera beaucoup. »

Ils savaient tous les deux que le seul à qui elle tenait vraiment à cacher ce… dérapage peu contrôlé était le général O'Neill. Daniel – bien que trouvant amusant de voir l'expression de son ami si il apprenait la nouvelle – craignait quelque peu sa réaction. De plus si Sam ne souhaitait pas le mettre au courant il respecterait sa volonté. Ce mariage était une erreur mais il se demandait si quelque part ce n'était pas une bonne chose. En tous cas cela avait distrait Sam et l'avait égayée. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

- « Bon » continua l'archéologue en se levant. « Je propose qu'on rejoigne nos chambres pour préparer nos affaires. Je passerais te chercher d'ici une heure, ça ira ? » lui demanda t'il en lui tendant une main.

- « Compte une heure et demie » répondit-elle en attrapant sa main avec un air un sourire mutin.

Ils se rendirent donc dans leurs chambres respectives. Deux bonnes heures plus tard – après s'être lavés, changés et avoir bouclés leurs valises – Daniel et Sam déambulaient dans les rues de Las Vegas en dégustant des glaces. La jeune femme – chocolat et pistache – était accrochée au bras de son « mari » – vanille et café. Il était déjà 15 heures et le proche départ se faisait sentir dans l'atmosphère.

- « Je crois que ça va me manquer… » soupira Sam en laissant son regard s'égarer sur les gigantesques et extravagantes constructions qui se dressaient de tous côtés.

Daniel ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Il se contenta de presser doucement la main de la jeune femme.

- « Je ne pensais pas que ça me plairait. J'étais déjà venue quelque fois et ça ne m'avait pas paru particulièrement… agréable » continua t'elle avec un léger sourire en coin. « Mais en fait j'aime beaucoup l'ambiance ici. C'est vraiment un monde à part. On a l'impression que plus rien d'autre n'existe. C'est enivrant, dépaysant… »

Il n'intervint toujours pas, la laissant exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait jusqu'au bout. Il sentait qu'ils s'étaient encore rapprochés durant ces trois jours. Pour tout dire ils s'étaient déjà beaucoup rapprochés depuis… depuis que Jack était monté en grade. Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois en mission. Il en était heureux parce qu'il avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas était là pour elle quand ils avaient perdu Janet. Il était sans doute lui-même trop affecté par cette perte pour pouvoir la réconforter mais il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas été là non plus lorsqu'ils avaient failli perdre Jack. C'est Teal'c qui avait soutenu la jeune femme, Daniel le savait aussi. Mais maintenant il s'était promis d'être là pour elle. Toujours.

- « Ce que j'essaye de dire » reprit la jeune femme « c'est que je te remercie de m'avoir traînée ici » conclut-elle, non sans une certaine espièglerie.

- « A ton service » répondit Daniel, plus ému qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître. « J'en ai bien profité moi aussi et on en avait besoin, tous les deux » ajouta t'il plus sérieux, l'attirant à lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- « Je sais… » fit-elle doucement, les yeux dans le vague, se laissant aller contre lui.

Et elle savait aussi que son ami aurait voulu qu'elle se confie à lui. Qu'elle lui parle. De son père sans doute. Peut-être de Pete aussi. Du général… Pour ce dernier point il pouvait toujours rêver. Pour le reste elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Ok, de beaucoup de temps rien que pour pouvoir déterminer elle-même la nature de ses sentiments, faire le tri, reprendre pied. Et elle devait y arriver seule. C'était dans ses gènes. … Ils marchèrent encore quelque temps puis rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour prendre la voiture qui les mènerait à l'aéroport. Ils eurent bien du mal à se détacher de cette ambiance particulière et festive qui caractérisait Las Vegas.

Le voyage du retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet, non pas qu'ils n'eussent rien à se dire mais étant donner leur nuit agitée de la veille, ils avaient tous deux du sommeil à rattraper. Ils passèrent donc ces quelques heures de vol à dormir. Sam appuyée contre l'épaule de son ami qui avait lui-même posé sa joue contre ses cheveux blonds. L'hôtesse n'osa même pas les réveiller pour leur proposer une quelconque boisson. Pour elle, il s'agissait de jeunes mariés rentrant d'un séjour mouvementé dans la ville aux milles chapelles. Et elle n'avait pas foncièrement tord. Bien que la situation fut un peu plus compliquée…

- « Bien… » constata Daniel « on est arrivé chez toi. »

- « Je salue ton sens de l'observation » se moqua gentiment la jeune femme en face de lui, ses clefs à la main et ses valises à ses pieds.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le perron de Samantha, la nuit était tombée sur Colorado Springs. Un taxi patientait devant la maison, la porte ouverte, attendant visiblement de reprendre sa course dès que son client aurait finit de baratiner la jeune et jolie demoiselle qu'ils venaient de déposer.

- « Allez, ne le fait pas attendre » fit Sam en désignant la voiture, avec un air mutin.

- « Oh ça va… » la réprimanda t'il, en souriant affectueusement. « Je passe te prendre demain matin madame Jackson ? » ironisa le jeune homme.

- « D'accord chéri » répliqua t'elle du tac au tac.

Ils se sourirent et s'enlacèrent avec tendresse. L'archéologue repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son amie avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de rejoindre le taxi d'un pas allègre. Sam secoua la tête, amusée, et entreprit d'ouvrir sa porte et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Elle revint chercher ses valises et les rentra à leur tour. Sa maison était parfaitement rangée, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté trois jours auparavant. Après avoir ramassé son courrier – quelques publicités et une lettre de son frère – et écouter les deux messages sur son répondeur – Cassie et un obscur vendeur de télé achat – elle se fit couler un bon bain moussant et s'y laissa glisser avec délice, bercée par la musique de Phil Colins, un pot de nutella à la main, une cuillère dans l'autre.

Elle était partagée. Heureuse d'être rentrée, de se retrouver chez elle, dans son univers. Elle posa ses yeux sur la photo qu'elle avait amené avec elle dans la salle de bain. Cette photo où ils étaient tous ensemble, son père, sa mère, son frère et elle. Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue pour finir sa course dans l'eau chaude. Oui, elle était ici chez elle. Mais elle était triste aussi. Triste parce qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré cet endroit comme sa maison. Sauf fugitivement quand ses amis étaient là, eux qui étaient sa famille. Triste parce qu'elle avait quitté une ville dans laquelle tout lui semblait possible et où elle avait pu oublier pour un temps les sombres pensées qui hantaient son esprit. Triste parce qu'elle venait de quitter son meilleur ami.

Et elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui se passerait le lendemain. Pas peur d'être emprisonnée, torturée ou tuée en mission. Peur de ne pas connaître le bonheur avant de partir. Peur d'affronter le général. Peur de souffrir, de se laisser aller… Elle soupira en avala une nouvelle cuillérée de nutella. Dieu qu'elle était pathétique. Elle sauvait le monde bon sang ! Elle visitait de nouvelles planètes, rencontrait des peuples extraterrestres… Et elle trouvait encore le moyen de trembler devant un homme. Non, pas devant en fait. Jamais. Encore heureux. Mais à cause de lui. Elle se souvint de ce qu'une amie qui lui avait dit un jour. Les hommes c'est comme les parfums : plusieurs sont susceptibles de te convenir mais un seul est fait pour toi. Catherine était vraiment désespérante… songea t'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela s'appliquait tout aussi bien aux rouges à lèvre, aux sacs Gucci et aux escarpins Manolo. Par contre elle ne lui avait pas donné la recette pour pouvoir faire la différence. Ou alors peut-être qu'elle ne savait que trop bien la faire que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait quitté Pete. Mais comme elle l'avait si bien dit à Daniel quelques temps auparavant, la société actuelle ne l'aidait pas. Il ne fallait pas être célibataire. Il fallait se marier. Cependant il ne fallait se marier qu'avec le bon. Le prince charmant. Celui qui n'existe pas. Qui ne peut pas exister. Alors quoi ? C'était inextricable… Forte de cette certitude elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, attrapa son portable et composa par coeur le numéro de Sara. Elle devait être sur le point de partir travailler maintenant. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour la comprendre et la réconforter – elle ne voulait pas déranger Cassie en cette période d'examen. Et puis ça l'amuserait sûrement de savoir qu'elle s'était mariée…

* * *

Daniel était passé la chercher à 7h30 pour qu'ils soient à huit heures à la base. Un briefing était prévu pour 8h30. Ils passèrent ensemble cette demi-heure de répit dans le laboratoire de la jeune femme où ils discutèrent d'un ton enjoué jusqu'à ce que Teal'c les rejoigne. Le jaffa salua chaleureusement ses deux amis qui lui firent un compte-rendu – ponctué d'éclats de rire – de leur voyage à Las Vegas. Il eut quelques difficultés à comprendre pourquoi ses deux amis s'étaient mariés si ils ne l'avaient pas réellement désiré mais finit par y parvenir. L'heure du briefing approchant, les trois coéquipiers se décidèrent à gagner la salle de réunion.

- « Attendez… » les retint Sam au moment de franchir la porte.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et se tournèrent vers elle en haussant les sourcils. Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement au comble de la nervosité. Un coup d'œil vers le bureau de général la fit pâlir encore davantage. Pendant un instant elle ne put détacher son regard de la silhouette imposante de son supérieur, encore au téléphone. Elle inspira un grand coup et se retourna vers ses amis. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

- « Surtout ne dites rien à propos du mariage » les supplia la jeune femme à mi-voix. « Il ne doit pas savoir » finit-elle dans un souffle.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas… » la rassura Daniel en l'attirant contre lui.

- « Je ne dirais rien, colonel Carter » renchérit le jaffa très sérieusement.

Elle leur offrit un sourire hésitant et pénétra dans la pièce au moment où O'Neill faisait de même. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas se figer instantanément et pour avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Pas évident. Surtout en tenant compte du fait que son cœur battait à une allure nettement supérieur à la limite autorisée, que ses mains étaient moites, que son souffle ce saccadait… et qu'il était diablement sexy.

- « Carter » la salua le général en prenant place en bout de table avec son éternel sourire charmeur et un ton particulièrement enthousiaste et amical qui la laissa perplexe.

- « Mon général… » articula difficilement la jeune colonel, en réponse, le plus calmement possible en s'asseyant à sa droite.

Il la scruta un moment, quelque peu alarmé par son ton hésitant et sa soudaine pâleur. Mais elle était toujours aussi belle. De plus en plus belle selon lui. Il s'était toujours demandé comme elle pouvait avoir, dans ce treillis peu seyant, autant d'allure que n'importe quelle star de cinéma en tenue de soirée. Carter en tenue de soirée… Rien que l'idée le rendait rêveur. Déjà que quand elle était en civil… Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué. Elle n'avait été absente que quatre jours pourtant. Et cela lui avait manifestement fait du bien songea t'il en notant son teint halé et ses traits détendus. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était vraiment partie – hors de Colorado Springs – depuis… depuis la mort de son père. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux alors qu'ils restaient posés sur son second. Il fut pris d'un élan de tendresse envers cette jeune femme qui se montrait si forte et qu'il savait si fragile en fait. Cette jeune femme qu'il adorait… Elan de tendresse qu'il s'obligea à réprimer rapidement.

- « Daniel, Teal'c… » fit finalement Jack en s'arrachant à sa contemplation et en se tournant vers ses deux amis.

- « Jack ! » répondit Daniel avec un air enjoué tandis que le jaffa se contentait d'hocher la tête. « Ça va ? » ajouta t'il avant de s'asseoir à son tour aux côtés de Sam.

- « Parfaitement… Enfin comme quelqu'un qui vient de passer 3 jours à lire des dossiers et à écrire des rapports » ironisa le général. « Et vous ? »

- « Moi j'ai passé un excellent week-end. Assez inattendu mais très intéressant et amusant » répliqua le jeune archéologue en lançant un regard complice à sa voisine.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il savait que les deux jeunes gens avaient passé leur permission ensemble – et pour tout dire il était assez partagé sur ce fait – mais il ignorait où et dans quelles conditions. En tous cas ils lui semblaient encore plus proche qu'avant. De là à dire que c'était une bonne idée… Evidemment il était heureux que Sam aille mieux mais son rapprochement avec l'archéologue provoquait chez lui une poussée de jalousie qu'il avait bien du mal à contrôler. Encore avec ce Peter machin-truc il pouvait se permettre de le vouer aux gémonies et de le maudire intérieurement mais Daniel était son ami. Le meilleur même. Il ne pourrait pas le détester si jamais…

Il pourrait se détester lui en revanche. Parce que c'était sa faute. Parce que plus rien ne le retenait et que seule une peur incontrôlée – en l'occurrence la sienne – l'obligeait à se tenir éloigné de Carter et à ne rien tenter. Dieu sait que pourtant ce n'était l'envie qui lui manquait. Loin de là. Elle n'était plus fiancée, il n'était plus avec Kerry, le règlement n'était plus un problème – comme en témoignait une lettre du président récemment reçue. Alors ? Alors elle était une belle et intelligente jeune femme qui avait toute la vie devant elle. Et lui un vieux et stupide militaire ronchon. L'équation était aussi simple que ça. Elle finirait par se lasser si tant est qu'elle n'eut jamais partagé ses sentiments. A quoi bon dans ces conditions ?

Le briefing se déroula normalement. Teal'c et Daniel étaient naturellement détendus. Les deux autres faisaient de leur mieux pour le paraître. La prochaine mission de SG1 constituait en l'exploration d'une planète au climat – aux alentours de la porte du moins – méditerranéen. Ils avaient déjà eu un premier contact avec les autochtones qui, bien que d'abord hésitants, avaient fini par accepter de les rencontrer. Enfin, de rencontrer SG1 puisque c'est avec Daniel qu'ils avaient parlementé. C'est donc ce dernier qui présentait cette future rencontre qui ne manquerait pas d'intérêt selon lui.

- « … d'après Crista. Donc, je dirais que leur civilisation se rapproche de celle des grecs bien que leur mode de vie soit plus tribale qu'autre chose et… » continuait Daniel avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée de Walter Davis.

Le sergent semblait être un peu perturbé et ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Il s'approcha du général et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille sous le regard perplexe des membres de SG1. Jack fronça les sourcils. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas plus que son subalterne.

- « Qui ça ? » lâcha finalement O'Neill en manquant de s'étrangler.

- « Monsieur Pharraps, général » répéta le sergent. « Il désire parler à madame Jackson. Il dit que c'est important. Une histoire d'alliance… » précisa t'il à son supérieur complètement perdu.

Jack se tourna vers Daniel pour tenter d'obtenir une explication quelconque. Mais l'archéologue ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Il ne lâchait plus Sam du regard. Elle faisait de même et ne put empêcher un sourire malicieux de venir étirer ses lèvres. Bien sûr il allait falloir « affronter » le général mais pour le moment la situation était plutôt comique. Elle n'avait pas tout d'abord saisit de quoi il s'agissait. Et puis elle avait douté. Mais les yeux de Daniel ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Madame Jackson c'était elle. Ça lui faisait vraiment une drôle d'impression d'être appelée ainsi. Surtout ici, à la base. Surtout devant lui. Mon dieu…

- « Je vais prendre l'appel » finit-elle par déclarer en se levant, évitant soigneusement le regard de son supérieur.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table où était posé le téléphone, après avoir bredouillé de vagues excuses. Elle s'empara du combiné, tournant résolument le dos au général et accessoirement à ses trois autres collègues.

- « Allô ?… Monsieur Pharraps, oui. Bien sûr… Vraiment ?… Oui, je vous remercie. Je me demandais justement où j'avais pu… C'est très gentil à vous… Evidemment, un manque d'habitude… Oui… dans l'armée… C'est vrai… Parfait… Merci encore… Très bien… Je n'y manquerais pas… Moi aussi… Au revoir. »

Elle reposa l'appareil en soufflant doucement. Durant toute la conversation elle s'était efforcée de paraître enjouée et détendue. Elle avait même rit de bon coeur. Le gérant du MGM était si gentil, si dévoué… Elle avait oublié son alliance à l'hôtel. Ce n'était pas si étonnant. Elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'être marié. Elle ne se souvenait même pas s'être mariée. Alors de là à penser à mettre son alliance ou ne serait-ce qu'à y penser tout court… Elle se retourna lentement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en glissant nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches. Le général congédia Walter d'un geste puis prit la parole.

- « Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ? » s'enquérit Jack, gagné par un certain énervement, en passant une main sur sa nuque.

- « En fait c'est un peu compliqué… » l'informa Daniel alors que Sam regagnait sa place.

- « Compliqué ? » ne put que répéter le général au comble de l'agacement, ses yeux troublés allant de son second à l'archéologue.

- « Disons que lors de notre séjour à Las Vegas… » reprit le jeune homme, légèrement hésitant.

- « A Las Vegas ? » s'exclama Jack, incrédule. « Vous êtes allés à Las Vegas ? »

Sa question semblait s'adresser plus particulièrement Sam sur laquelle son regard éperdu s'était finalement posé. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable… Elle n'avait pas à l'être bien sûr. Mais le général semblait blessé – voire trahi – par ces révélations. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi du reste. Il était si indifférent depuis plusieurs semaines… ça lui allait bien maintenant de jouer les hommes trompés ! Bon, au moins maintenant elle ne se sentait plus coupable. Juste en colère. Et elle préférait ça. La colère était quelque chose de beaucoup plus facile à gérer. Pour elle en tous cas. C'est donc Daniel qui fut obligé de répondre, une nouvelle fois.

- « C'est-à-dire que… oui » commença t'il avec hésitation. « On a passé les 3 derniers jours à Las Vegas. Au MGM Grand » exposa t'il le plus calmement du monde.

Jack ne releva même pas. Il avait dépassé le stade du simple étonnement. Il nageait en pleine stupeur et restait donc muet pour le plus grand soulagement de son ami qui préférait tout « avouer » d'un coup. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile. Il n'était pas dupe du comportement – qu'il jugeait d'une imbécillité sans nom – de Jack. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se préparer un peu avant cette confrontation, pouvoir choisir ses phrases à l'avance, pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il était judicieux de dire ou de taire. La situation était délicate. Le général aurait sans nul doute préféré que l'aveu vienne d'eux-mêmes plutôt que de l'apprendre ainsi. Daniel se décida pour la manière directe. Quelle que soit la façon dont il annoncerait les choses Jack le prendrait forcément mal alors autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

- « On s'est marié » déclara donc l'archéologue sans préambule.

Sam le regarda comme si il était devenu fou, les yeux écarquillés, plus blanche qu'un linge. Le général ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, signe de sa réelle hébétude, lui qui d'habitude aurait trouvé une bonne répartie, une pique à lancer, quelque chose… Il la referma, la rouvrit, la referma à nouveau puis ferma les yeux un instant. Ses yeux reflétaient une douleur sourde et une forme de désespoir qui furent comme une gifle pour Sam. Elle en fut touchée au plus profond de son âme. Elle ne pensait qu'il eut été en son pouvoir de lui faire autant de mal un jour… Soudain l'air sembla se raréfier dans ses poumons. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Des points noirs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Ses membres s'engourdissaient. Elle se sentait partir doucement. C'était trop pour elle.

Bien trop d'un coup. Toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait refoulées au plus profond d'elle-même ressurgirent toutes en même temps et la submergèrent avec une violence qui la mit ko. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais il était trop tard… Dans le silence quasi-religieux – et plutôt perturbant – qui régnait toujours dans la pièce, le léger gémissement qui franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme ne passa pas inaperçu. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et Daniel n'eut que le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre, inconsciente. Immédiatement le général réagit et demanda une équipe médicale. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un léger sourire. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Mais il retrouva vite son sérieux. Le pouls du colonel Carter était filant, sa respiration difficile et elle ne réagissait à aucune de ses tentatives pour la réveiller.

* * *

- «… et nous avions trop bu. Ce n'était vraiment pas volontaire. D'ailleurs nous allons l'annuler le plus rapidement possible, on n'en a pas encore eu le temps. » termina Daniel après un long plaidoyer d'une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- « Donc vous vous êtes juste… mariés ? » hasarda le général, peu sûr de lui, chose vraiment inhabituelle chez ce soldat si maître de soi.

L'archéologue jugea préférable de ne pas lui faire part du réveil – dans le même lit et en petite tenue – qui avait suivit leurs noces et acquiesça donc. Il s'octroya même un faux air outré, signifiant clairement à Jack qu'il ne saurait jamais être question de « ça » entre Sam et lui. Et par là il mit le point final à une conversation qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. O'Neill sembla se détendre légèrement. Il était rassuré – enfin, si tant est qu'il pouvait avouer qu'il avait eu peur. Il avait confiance en Daniel. Si son ami disait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus, c'était vrai. Ce problème – plus ou moins – définitivement régler, il se concentra donc sur un problème bien plus important à ses yeux – en tous cas maintenant – à savoir Sam. Enfin, Carter. Oui, Carter. C'était plus sûr.

Carter qui était en ce moment même sur ce lit d'infirmerie. Si pâle, si faible, si fragile… mais toujours aussi magnifique. Il esquissa un geste de la main vers son visage et ses cheveux. Il s'arrêta à mis parcours en prenant conscience qu'il n'était pas seul et que quand bien même, il n'avait pas à avoir ce genre d'attitude. Pas avec son second. Pas avec elle... Et pas parce qu'elle était son second. Juste parce que c'était Sam. Et ça c'était le pire parce qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il avait envie de faire ça. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui lui donnait cette impression de plénitude, de bonheur – bien que toujours fugitif. Il n'y avait qu'elle qu'il avait envie de prendre dans ses bras, de serrer contre lui, d'embrasser. Une envie impérieuse de tous les instants. Et pas parce qu'elle était son second justement. Parce qu'elle était… elle.

Justement « elle » émergeait doucement. Toujours un peu comateuse, elle tenta de soulever ses paupières lourdes mais sans succès. Sa tête était encore trop douloureuse, son esprit trop embrouillé. Quelques voix lui parvenaient dans le lointain. Déformées. Etouffées. Mais malgré tout rassurantes. Une vive lumière attaqua ses pupilles encore sensibles. Elle referma les yeux aussitôt, prise d'une violente nausée. Cet endroit lui rappelait trop la mort de son père. Bien sûr elle y était retournée de puis. De nombreuses fois. Pourtant c'était différent aujourd'hui. Ses nerfs à fleur de peau, tous ses souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans sa tête… Elle sentit les larmes – de rage, colère ou désespoir, elle n'était pas très sûre – lui monter aux yeux. Elle serra les poings et respira profondément afin de les refouler.

Elle était militaire que diable. Pas une gamine incapable de se contrôler. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait se laisser aller devant eux. Surtout pas ici. Surtout pas maintenant. Mon dieu. Il savait. Il allait la détester maintenant. Bien que techniquement – et en théorie – il n'ait pas de raison de le faire. Pour ce que ça changerait de toutes façons… songea t'elle en laissant échapper un léger soupir. Soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des deux hommes à ses côtés qui s'empressèrent de s'approcher, visiblement soulagés de la voir reprendre conscience. Jack resta un peu en retrait tandis que Daniel s'avançait jusqu'au bord de lit. Le jeune homme eut un instant l'idée de prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne mais un regard vers le général l'en dissuada. Un peu trop de sous-entendu dans ce geste… Ce n'était pas le moment.

- « Alors, comment va la jeune mariée ? » ironisa gentiment Jack.

Sous la tentative de plaisanterie du général perçait largement son inquiétude, sa nervosité et une certaine douceur. Sam ne put que sourire. Elle lui devait bien ça. Et quand bien même elle ne l'aurait pas voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. C'était devenu instinctif. De toutes manières elle n'ignorait pas qu'il ne le faisait que dans ce but. La faire sourire. Et ça la touchait. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, ce qui était plutôt un bon point. Elle se redressa avec l'aide de Daniel et accepta avec plaisir le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait.

- « Je vais… bien » les rassura t'elle enfin. « C'était juste une petite baisse de tension je pense » supposa la jeune femme en penchant sa jolie tête sur le côté, balançant doucement ses boucles blondes sur sa joue.

- « Le médecin pencherait plutôt pour du stress, de la fatigue. Un peu de surmenage… » la corrigea Daniel avec un petit sourire plein d'une tendre attention fraternelle.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… » fit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement désespérée. « Je pourrais quand même aller en mission demain ? » s'inquiéta t'elle soudain avant de se tourner vivement vers O'Neill.

Un sourire mi-moqueur mi-attendri vint étirer les lèvres du général. Il la reconnaissait bien là songea t'il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Sa petite mine suppliante avec cette légère moue tellement adorable le ferait toujours craquer. Cependant il décida de la faire marcher quelque peu. Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de se marier avec son meilleur ami ? Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir mais cela méritait un minimum de vengeance jugea t'il en souriant intérieurement.

- « Si vous me promettez de restez ici et de vous reposer jusqu'à demain, si vous mangez correctement et si le médecin est d'accord… » commença Jack, malicieux, se délectant de l'air boudeur qu'affichait à présent son second. « Oui, vous pourrez y aller » conclut-il, amusé et ébloui par le sourire qui venait d'illuminer les traits délicats de la jeune femme.

- « Le colonel Carter a besoin de repos à présent, messieurs. Il va falloir que vous quittiez l'infirmerie » intervint le docteur Bright en entrant dans la pièce, un dossier à la main.

- « Mais… » commença à protester la jeune colonel.

- « Ttttttttt… Carter, écoutez le bon docteur, sinon pas de mission demain » la coupa le général avec un sourire taquin et sur le ton qu'il aurait employé face à un enfant.

Sam se rembrunit et le fusilla du regard. Il sourit encore davantage, cet air rebelle ne la rendait que plus désirable à ses yeux.

- « Je vais vous faire une petite piqûre de sédatifs » annonça le médecin à sa malade qui poussa un profond soupir de résignation mais ne répondit rien et se laissa faire.

- « Parfait, j'ai plein de rapports qui m'attendent dans mon bureau de toutes façons » déclara le général. « Je repasserais un peu plus tard pour vérifier que vous tenez bien votre promesse, Carter » ajouta t'il malicieusement.

La jeune femme le gratifia d'un regard noir à la limite de l'insubordination. Il ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas.

- « Et moi j'ai une traduction à finir » approuva Daniel. « Je viendrais te voir à midi avec Teal'c, tu es d'accord ? » s'enquérit'il auprès de son amie.

- « Bien sûr Daniel » le rassura Sam en souriant.

L'archéologue lui serra donc la main une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers la sortie en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Jack s'attarda encore un peu et le docteur Bright s'éclipsa discrètement, les laissant seuls. Sam baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. La situation la dépassait, elle en avait conscience. La situation les dépassait largement. C'était un cas de figure qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé. Sam appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. O'Neill, en étant nerveux, n'avait pas le même problème. Il comprenait la jeune femme, il l'excusait. Il n'avait rien à excuser. Elle ne lui devait rien et quand bien même, avec tout ce qu'elle avait eu à vivre ces derniers temps… elle avait bien le droit de craquer. Il ne se souvenait pas que cela lui était arrivé auparavant et s'était toujours douté qu'il faudrait que cela sorte un jour. Il n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité mais pourquoi pas au fond ? Il aurait juste préféré être à la place de Daniel pour cette fois. Marié à Samantha Carter. Mme Samantha O'Neill. Cela le laissait rêveur…

- « Mon général… » tenta le colonel Carter sans pouvoir aller plus loin.

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire en vérité. Elle ressentait le besoin de se justifier mais d'une part elle ne savait pas comment le faire et d'autre part elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Dilemme. Jack sembla se rendre compte de son trouble et vint donc à son « secours » en s'avançant de quelques pas. Il avait compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire et ne souhaitait en aucun cas qu'elle s'excuse. S'ils avaient été amis elle n'aurait pas eu à s'excuser. Et s'ils ne pouvaient être davantage, son amitié était une chose qu'il tenait à conserver.

- « Carter, je comprends vous savez » lui assura le général. « Disons que c'est un peu inattendu comme situation mais vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Ni devant moi ni devant personne. »

- « Je sais » admit la jeune femme. « Mais c'est une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas préparée » précisa t'elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

- « Divorcer de Daniel ? » suggéra Jack en plaisantant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Elle rit doucement en jouant avec les plaques militaires qui pendaient à son cou.

- « Oui, ça et me marier à Las Vegas… avec Daniel » fit-elle en souriant, une lueur espiègle dans le regard. « Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, je ne vais pas divorcer » le taquina la jeune femme, ravie de le voir réagir au quart de tour.

Il fronça les sourcils, perdit quelques couleurs et ses lèvres tressaillirent. Le tout n'avait duré qu'un dixième de seconde. Trop rapide pour un œil moins exercé que celui de la jeune femme mais pas pour elle qui connaissait par cœur la moindre de ses mimiques. Elle n'en était pas forcément fière mais les faits étaient là. Le général se reprit vite mais son esprit était sur le qui vive. Comment ça, elle n'avait pas l'intention de divorcer ? Mais Daniel avait pourtant dit que…

- « Nous allons annuler le mariage. Pas divorcer » précisa Sam, mutine.

- « Quelle différence faites-vous ? » s'informa Jack, les mains dans ses poches, en haussant un sourcil perplexe mais rassuré tout de même.

- « Si on l'annule ça ne comptera pas. Ça sera comme si on ne s'était jamais marié » expliqua la jeune femme en souriant toujours. « C'est important pour moi. »

- « C'est vous qui voyez » lui répondit le général, souriant à son tour. « Bon, je vais vous laisser avec que je me fasse en gronder par le médecin » reprit-il sur le ton de la confidence. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose… mais rien en rapport avec vos travaux » ajouta Jack, malicieux, avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer quoi que se soit.

- « Non, ça ira. Merci. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu » déclara finalement le colonel. « Les sédatifs commence à faire effet » termina en étouffant un bâillement.

Il la couva une nouvelle fois d'un regard tendre alors qu'elle se recouchait dans son lit puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas alerte. Elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur, non sans s'être interroger brièvement sur le nouveau comportement – beaucoup plus « affectueux qu'à l'ordinaire – de son supérieur. … Elle dormit pendant trois bonnes heures avant que Daniel et Teal'c ne viennent lui tenir compagnie pour le déjeuner. Ils restèrent avec elle un bon moment, durant lequel ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de la traduction sur laquelle Daniel planchait, du dernier artéfact ramené par SG6… Jusqu'à ce que Jack les interrompe en invoquant le fait que la jeune femme ne devait pas travailler. Sans tenir compte de ses protestations il renvoya ses deux coéquipiers et elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à – effectivement – se reposer.

Sam put finalement dîner au mess avec ses amis et passa la nuit de ses quartiers. Le lendemain, après un bon petit déjeuner, ils étaient tous devant la porte. A 9h00 ils franchirent l'horizon du Stargate sous l'œil bienveillant du général. Général qui n'avait pas manqué de faire diverses recommandations : si Sam ne se sentait pas bien, il fallait rentrer immédiatement, tant pis pour le traité, il ne fallait pas se fatiguer, il fallait faire attention… Daniel, Teal'c et Sam avaient échangé des regards amusés et quelques peu perplexes. Ils n'avaient jamais vu O'Neill aussi… protecteur. C'est comme ça que la jeune colonel l'aurait décrit. Refusant de croire que ce n'était que le fait de son inquiétude pour elle et de cette douce sollicitude qui le caractérisait il y avait encore peu de temps, elle passa la vague bleuté en premier, après un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et un dernier sourire.

Jack les regarda partir, une angoisse naissante lui serrant le cœur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Enfin, pas vraiment « mauvais » mais il n'était pas tranquille. Il allait se passer quelque chose sur cette planète… Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de complicité avec son second. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi cela était du. A lui bien sûr mais c'était le pourquoi qui lui échappait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait vu la veille sa fragilité. La vraie. Pas celle qui découle d'une blessure physique. Celle que l'on cache au plus profond de nous et qu'on ne voudrait jamais dévoiler. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Il ne l'avait presque jamais vu commettre d'erreur. Cette facette d'elle lui plaisait. Celle qui faisait d'elle un être humain à part entière. Il avait compris une chose : l'écarter de lui ne l'aiderait pas. Ne les aiderait pas. Ça n'était pas la solution. Elle avait besoin de lui sûrement autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Désespérément donc. Alors il se devait autant qu'à elle d'être à ses côtés.

* * *

- « J'y crois pas, Daniel ! » explosa Sam, passablement énervée et manifestement sur le point de perdre son sang froid.

La jeune femme faisait les 100 pas dans une pièce de belles dimensions, claire, au sol de terre battue et aux murs blancs cassés. Ses gestes étaient saccadés. Une de ses mains était nerveusement posé sur son front. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et notamment en direction d'un archéologue à quelques mètres d'elle qui n'en menait pas large. Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, peu fier de lui. Il était bien conscient que la colère de la jeune femme était totalement justifiée et qu'il allait payer les conséquences de ses actes. Teal'c, lui, observait la scène, un sourcil levé, légèrement amusé par la situation dans laquelle ses deux amis s'étaient mis. … Ils étaient arrivés sur cette planète depuis environ 10 heures. Tout s'était très bien passé. L'accueil des villageois avait été plus que chaleureux. Le traité avait été rapidement mis en place et signé par les deux parties à la grande satisfaction de tous.

C'est Daniel qui s'était occupé de cet aspect des choses – bien que Sam ait participé à la révision de certains termes de l'alliance. La jaffa et le colonel avaient pris le pouls de la population, discuté avec quelques « scientifique » et fait un petit tour en dehors du village. Ensuite il y avait eu l'habituel banquet en leur honneur avec des danses, des chants, des plats typiques et des boissons locales. Des boissons très très locales. Avec des effets très très inattendus et plutôt malvenus. Le fait est que Daniel avait malencontreusement glissé à Retaulis – le chef du village – que Sam et lui étaient mariés. Retaulis, aux anges, avait sauté sur l'occasion pour leur faire un cadeau de son cru. La boisson en question. Ils leur avaient offert un cocktail soit disant « maison ».

Ça pour être « maison »… Le cocktail en question était plus une sorte de potion aphrodisiaque. Extrêmement puissante efficace. Seulement ça, il s'était bien gardé de leur préciser avant qu'ils n'aient vidé leurs coupes. D'où l'actuel… désarroi de la jeune femme. Daniel n'était guère plus enjoué mais, ne pouvant s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il intériorisait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sam qui se défoulait sur lui.

- « Tu ne pouvais pas te taire rien qu'une fois ? Une toute petite fois ? » fit la jeune femme au comble de l'exaspération, en se passant une mains sur le visage.

Elle se savait de mauvaise fois. Ce n'était pas entièrement de la faute de Daniel. C'est juste que… C'était soit elle lui criait dessus soit elle lui sautait dessus. Eh bien oui parce que – quoiqu'elle puisse en dire – cette maudite boisson était terriblement efficace. Et Daniel terriblement sexy songea t'elle en laissant son regard s'égarer sur la chute de rein – au combien tentante – de son ami. Arg ! Sam, reprend toi bon sang ! C'est Daniel. Ton ami. Ton mari… Heu, non, pas ça. Ton grand frère. Et pas un simple archéologue très craquant, très musclé, très… désirable. Un frisson de désir parcouru son corps et elle se détourna immédiatement. Mon dieu, pas ça. Elle s'efforça de diriger son regard sur le plafond et de se concentrer là-dessus. La température de son corps – qui avait brusquement grimpé jusqu'à atteindre des sommets – redescendit progressivement.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé Sam, je ne pouvais pas penser que… » tenta Daniel en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur elle, se répétant inlassablement qu'elle était son amie et pas une superbe jeune femme par laquelle il était irrésistiblement attiré à l'instant.

- « Je sais. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que cette situation me met très mal à l'aise » le rassura la jeune militaire, un peu radoucie.

Il avait l'air dans le même état qu'elle. Ça ne devait pas être plus évident pour lui. Elle encore elle avait l'habitude de prendre sur elle, de dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait. Entraînement militaire oblige. Pour lui, c'était sans nul doute plus difficile. D'ailleurs cela se voyait à la soudaine rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues, à sa respiration anarchique et à l'assombrissement de ses yeux. Ces constatations ne firent qu'accentuer son propre désir. Elle se remémora son réveil dans ses bras. La vision de son torse… Stop ! Elle se tourna vers Teal'c dans l'espoir que cela calmerait ses ardeurs. Mauvaise idée. Elle n'avait jamais remarquer à quel point le jaffa pouvait être attirant. Grand, musclé, viril, aux traits réguliers… C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Dans quel pétrin c'était-elle encore fourrée ?

- « Il faut qu'on rentre immédiatement à la base » murmura finalement la jeune femme, plus pour elle-même que pour ses compagnons.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée » releva Daniel avec une petite grimace désolée.

- « Et pourquoi ? » demanda t'elle, acerbe, sans le regarder, trop peu sûre de la manière dont elle pouvait réagir. Ou trop sûre au contraire.

- « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ce… truc, ça me fait un drôle d'effet » reprit-il, on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. « A la base, ça risque de poser quelques problèmes » poursuivit le jeune homme en se frottant la nuque. « Et puis Retaulis a dit que ça ne s'arrangerait pas tant qu'on ne… »

- « N'y pense même pas ! » le coupa le colonel presque violemment.

- « Je ne voulais pas dire nous deux… mais… enfin, tu vois… il a dit que… » bafouilla Daniel tant bien que mal.

- « Je me souviens très bien de ce que Retaulis a dit, Daniel » le coupa t'elle à nouveau, d'une voix dure, légèrement cynique.

Oh que oui, elle s'en souvenait. Les effets ne cesseront pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas… satisfait leurs pulsions. Génial ! Evidemment le chef avait cru leur faire plaisir en leur offrant l'occasion de fêter leur récente union par une nuit torride. Seulement voilà, ce mariage était une mascarade et il n'était pas question que Daniel et elle… Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Mais le fait est que les symptômes se faisaient de plus en plus présents et de plus en plus incontrôlable. Nonobstant une envie impérieuse de se jeter sur tous les mâles qu'elle croisait – surtout les plus… mignons – et de leur arracher leurs vêtements, elle se sentait fiévreuse, nauséeuse, fébrile et selon ses propres observations elle devait avoir au moins 39°.

Bien sûr l'idée de rentrer à la base ne l'enchantait pas tellement. Là-bas elle n'aurait que l'embarras du choix question « hommes ». Et il y avait le général. Etant donné l'énergie phénoménale qu'elle devait utiliser pour ne pas se jeter sur Daniel, comment pourrait-elle raisonnablement se contenir devant Jack ? Ce serait sûrement mission impossible. Et son niveau de frustration battrait sûrement des records… Pourtant elle préférait encore ça plutôt que de rester ici et de s'envoyer en l'air – si on lui passait l'expression – avec le premier autochtone venu. Là-bas ils trouveraient certainement quelque chose… En tous cas elle ne resterait pas sur cette planète une minute de plus. Ça partait peut-être d'un bon sentiment mais elle avait largement dépassé son quota de patience à l'égard de Retaulis et de ses sujets.

- « Mais j'ai dit qu'on allait rentrer alors on va rentrer, un point c'est tout. Et si tu n'es pas content, c'est la même chose ! » s'écria t'elle, sa voix sans appel montant dangereusement dans les aigus. « Suivez-moi » conclut la jeune femme en les devançant vers la sortie d'un pas martial.

Ses deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de la suivre presque au pas de course. Elle expédia rapidement les aux revoirs avec les autochtones en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas les froisser. Le trajet de retour vers la porte se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Sam marchait devant, tentant tant bien que mal d'occulter la présence de superbes spécimens masculins derrière elle en se repassant dans la tête tous les constituants de son réacteurs à naqhadah. Ce qui marchait plus ou moins bien. Plutôt moins que plus à vrai dire. Teal'c venait juste derrière elle et restait impassible, comme d'habitude, quoiqu'un peu amusé. Daniel, quant à lui, se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser son regard glisser sur le corps de son amie, pour ne pas dévorer des yeux sa silhouette harmonieuse et ses courbes gracieuses et pour ne pas s'attarder sur son déhancher.

Il se gifla mentalement. Il se dégoûtait et se sentait affreusement coupable. Ce genre de pensées envers Sam… c'était à la limite de l'inceste. … Il y avait bien l'option de fermer les paupières. Mais après un court essais – durant lequel il avait manquer de s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol trois ou quatre fois… maudites racines – il avait renoncé. Il s'efforçait donc de se consacrer exclusivement à la contemplation de Teal'c devant lui. Les idées qui lui venaient alors étaient nettement moins… inavouables et nettement plus saines. Ils gagnèrent le Stargate rapidement et Sam contacta la Terre par le biais du robot-sonde après que Daniel eut composé les coordonnées et envoyé le code.

- « Carter, que se passe t'il ? » demanda le voix, légèrement teintée d'inquiétude de Jack à travers le micro de l'engin.

- « Nous demandons la permission de rentrer la base » répondit Sam, esquivant la question.

- « Carter ? » répéta Jack, pas dupe de son ton se voulant naturel. Il la connaissait par cœur et là, il y avait un problème.

- « Le traité est signé, général, mais il y a une petite complication » soupira Sam, résignée en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud. « Ce sera sans danger pour la base » lui assura t'elle cependant, devançant sa prochaine interrogation.

- « Bien, si vous jugez que c'est utile, allez-y, l'iris est ouvert » reprit la voix du général.

Le colonel Carter se releva et attendit que ses deux amis aient passé la porte pour la franchir à son tour, pleine d'appréhension. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière la vague bleutée qui lui faisait face. Qui elle allait trouver surtout. Toute la question était de savoir si elle pourrait y résister… Il le faudrait bien pourtant. De toutes façons le général ferait en sorte qu'elle résiste, non ? Une partie d'elle le souhaitait. Mais l'autre partie… Dieu qu'il serait agréable de succomber dans les bras du général. Bien sûr elle n'aurait pas du penser ça mais elle était folle de lui et les effets du produits qui coulait dans ses veines n'arrangeait vraiment rien…

* * *

Elle s'était attendue à un choc en arrivant dans la salle d'embarquement. A un gros choc à la limite. Voire à un énorme choc. Mais pas à ça. Immédiatement passé le Stargate elle n'avait vu que lui. Il n'y avait plus personne autour. Juste lui. Debout, devant elle. Son cœur avait fait une embardée spectaculaire et, près avoir manqué un ou deux battements, il était reparti à une vitesse record, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine à chaque instant. Ensuite son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines pour bouillir la seconde suivante. Elle ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux. Et ne pas s'avancer vers lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et enterrer ses mains dans ses cheveux constituait une lutte de tous les instants. Sa gorge s'était brusquement asséchée. Ses mains étaient moites. Désespérément. Et elle aurait tout donné pour une bonne douche froide. De préférence avec lui.

Elle imaginait déjà la scène. L'eau coulant sur son torse musclé, sur ses cuisses fermes, sur… Humm… Elle réprima difficilement un gémissement. Elle devait arrêter ce genre de choses immédiatement si elle ne voulait pas que cela dégénère. Bon en toute honnêteté elle aurait bien aimé que cela dégénère mais ce n'était guère raisonnable. Consciente qu'elle le déshabillait des yeux mais qu'il en serait de même pour tous les autres militaires présents elle décida tout bonnement de fermer les siens. D'accord ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus courageux mais à la guerre comme à la guerre.

- « Carter, vous allez bien ? » fit la voix de Jack, légèrement perplexe, proche d'elle.

Bien trop proche d'elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché à ce point là. Somme toute, c'était logique. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle, alors il s'était approché. Bien sûr. Elle aurait du le prévoir. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher… Cette constatation lui coupa le souffle un instant et elle rouvrit les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Les effluves du parfum de son après rasage emplirent ses poumons, déclanchant un brasier au creux de ses reins. Son regard s'attarda sur son profil de dieu grec, sur ses longues mains, sur ses fesses délicieusement moulées dans son treillis… Mon dieu. Avait-elle jamais désiré quelqu'un comme elle pouvait le désirer lui ? Elle en doutait fortement. Non, en fait elle était sûre que ça n'était pas le cas. Elle n'y aurait pas survécu… Il fit de nouveau un pas vers elle, l'air concerné. Elle recula promptement et posa une main sur ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voie.

- « Restez où vous êtes » ordonna la jeune femme à son supérieur totalement perdu. « S'il vous plaît… » ajouta t'elle plus doucement, presque suppliante.

Si il restait aussi proche d'elle, elle ne resterait pas maîtresse d'elle-même très longtemps. Pas longtemps du tout même à en juger par les vagues de chaleur et de désir qui la parcourraient, la laissant toute pantelante. Elle avait désespérément besoin – et envie – de se blottir dans ses bras, de le sentir contre elle, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes… Il n'insista pas, bien que profondément troublé par l'éclair au combien caractéristique qu'il avait décelé dans son regard posé sur lui quelques secondes auparavant. Le désir. Comme celui présent huit années en arrière, lorsqu'elle était contaminée. Il ne l'avait jamais revu depuis. A son grand regret. Mais à sa plus grande chance également. Parce que si il avait réussi à résister à cette époque là c'est parce qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois. Il la respectait déjà, l'appréciait mais il était loin de nourrir à son égard les sentiments – au combien profonds et sincères – qu'il éprouvait à son égard aujourd'hui.

Le briefing avait débuté une quinzaine de minutes auparavant. C'est Teal'c qui avait rapporté les faits qui s'étaient déroulés pendant la mission. C'est lui qui rapporta l'accueil des villageois, les découvertes des trois terriens, les modalités du traité et l'« empoisonnement » de ses deux coéquipiers… Jack était perplexe sur ce dernier fait. Il ne comprenait pas exactement en quoi cette boisson jouait sur l'organisme. Il était inquiet comme à chaque fois que ses hommes étaient dans une position délicate – et particulièrement quand il s'agissait de SG1… et de Sam. Et la situation semblait des plus délicates… Daniel et Sam fixaient respectivement le sol et le plafond. Y trouvant un intérêt certain. Mais à vrai dire ça ne les avançait pas beaucoup.

Du moins ça n'avançait guère la jeune femme qui frémissait à chaque fois que la voix du général lui parvenait. Elle y trouvait des accents sensuels et mélodieux qui la bouleversaient profondément. Mais la voix de Teal'c également la faisait vibrer d'une délicieuse façon. Ça en devenait vraiment ridicule. Et très déstabilisant. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait souvent sur elle le regard interrogateur et insistant du général sur elle. En désespoir de cause elle posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table.

- « Carter, je comprends que vous puissiez être perturbée mais… » commença Jack d'un ton se voulant compréhensif en se tournant à nouveau vers son second.

- « Sauf votre respect, mon général je doute que vous puissiez comprendre » rétorqua la jeune femme sans se redresser. « Le fait en qu'en l'état actuel des choses je pourrais presque me jeter sur Fleger si je le rencontrais » explicita t'elle. Elle avait bien dit presque. Elle ne pensait pas en être arrivée là. En tous cas elle l'espérait. Fleger, quand même…

- « A ce point là ? » s'étonna O'Neill, presque choqué par cette révélation.

- « Oh oui » continua la colonel, acerbe. « Et être enfermée dans une pièce avec trois hommes qui aurait leur place dans le top 5 des mecs les plus sexy de l'année ne m'aide pas beaucoup… » ajouta t'elle non sans une certaine ironie en se demandant encore où elle avait trouvé le courage d'avouer une telle chose. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette boisson, en plus d'exacerber ses sens, l'obligeait manifestement à une franchise qu'elle était loin d'apprécier.

Jack resta sans voix devant cette affirmation, criante de sincérité. Bon, il était plutôt flatté. Le top 5 des hommes les plus sexy de l'année… où qu'il soit classé dans ces 5 c'était déjà pas mal. Surtout qu'il arrivait sur ses 50 ans. Et surtout si cela venait d'elle. En même temps si elle en était à avouer ça c'est qu'elle était vraiment définitivement à bout.

- « Ok, vous n'avez qu'à aller à l'infirmerie, vous et Daniel » finit par reprendre le général après s'être raclé la gorge pour retrouver une contenance. « Ça ira ? » s'inquiéta t'il tout de même devant le manque de réaction de ces deux amis.

- « Je doute que les médecins y puissent grand-chose mon général. A part peut-être faire baisser la fièvre… » lâcha Sam, manifestement peu convaincue.

- « Oui » renchérit Daniel. « Retaulis nous a bien signifié que la seule manière de… d'arranger… les choses… était… enfin… » bégaya tant bien que mal l'archéologue en rougissant de plus en plus.

Ne souhaitant pas en entendre plus, Jack l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et Daniel lui en fut profondément reconnaissant.

- « Allez-y quand même, c'est obligatoire de toute façon. Et puis peut-être qu'ils trouveront quelque chose » déclara O'Neill en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Une part de lui priait pour que les médecins trouvent effectivement quelque chose pour les sortir de là. Mais l'autre part ne désirait qu'une chose : que Carter le coince dans un recoin sombre – et de préférence sans caméra – de la base. Chose qui n'aurait manifestement pas déplut à la jeune femme étant donné les regards qu'elle lui jetait parfois et qui engendraient de délectables frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. … SG1 au complet de rendit finalement à l'infirmerie. Bien qu'à tâtons pour Sam et Daniel. Le général exigea qu'une infirmière s'occupe de son second et qu'un infirmier s'occupe de l'archéologue. Le tout séparé par des rideaux au combien nécessaires. C'est le docteur Bright qui revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les résultats.

- « Bien, alors le colonel Carter et le docteur Jackson sont en pleine forme… » commença la jeune médecin. « … mis à part une assez forte fièvre. Plus importante chez le colonel d'ailleurs » continua t'elle, le nez dans son dossier. « Il y a bien un élément étranger dans leur sang mais nous n'avons pas pu l'isoler. De plus ça n'agit pas comme un virus et ça ne se dissout pas. Il n'évolue pas réellement comme une toxine et nous n'arrivons pas à mettre en évidence ses répercutions. »

- « En bref vous savez ce que ce n'est pas mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est… » conclut le général un brin cynique.

- « Je suis désolée. Peut-être qu'avec des analyses approfondies… » suggéra le docteur Bright. « Mais ce… Retaulis vous a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait raison. »

Sam écarta le rideau de séparation à cet instant en s'aérant avec le plat de la main. Ses yeux, habituellement d'un bleu azur, s'étaient fait d'un bleu nuit sombre et envoûtant. Quelques mèches blondes étaient collées sur son front par la sueur. Ses joues étaient roses et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Jamais elle n'avait parut plus belle à Jack. Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas déshabiller du regard les trois hommes qui lui faisait face. Et ce n'était vraiment pas facile. Elle était obligé de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quasiment jusqu'au sang et d'imaginer qu'ils étaient des asgards… mais même là ce n'était pas franchement évident de se maîtriser. Pour dire à quel point elle était désespérée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir penser ça un jour mais elle avait absolument besoin d'un mec. Vite. Très vite. Elle en avait tellement besoin que ça en devenait douloureux.

- « Permission de quitter la base, mon général ? » demanda la jeune femme dans une supplique en posant une main sur ses yeux.

- « Refusé » trancha immédiatement Jack d'un ton plus dur qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il ne savait que trop pourquoi elle voulait sortir et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse faire. C'était parfaitement égoïste bien sûr. Il se refusait tout simplement à la laisser sortir parce que dans ce cas là, ce serait comme l'encourager à… enfin, avec un autre homme. Il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. La jeune femme ne fut pas dupe et, étant donné l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait déjà, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'enflammer. Mais pas dans le sens où le général l'aurait voulu. Elle s'approcha de lui, les yeux flamboyant, le menaçant du doigt.

- « Ecoutez, d'une manière ou d'une autre il va falloir en arriver là ! » s'emporta Sam, dressée fièrement à quelques centimètres de lui. « Alors soit vous me laissez partir soir je reste ici » continua t'elle, cinglante. « Mais je vous préviens que je trouverais quelqu'un et militaire ou pas militaire ça ne fera aucune différence pour moi ! » conclut le colonel, les mains sur les hanches, intransigeante.

Elle était loin d'imaginer le combat intérieur qui animait en cet instant son supérieur. Elle avait raison dans le fond. Alors quoi ? Il n'allait pas lui faire risquer la cours martiale… mais la laisser sortir pour rencontrer n'importe qui… A la base elle était un peu plus à l'abri. Quelque soit la personne qu'elle choisirait au sein du complexe, c'était toujours plus sûre pour elle. En plus il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'elle le choisisse lui… Non. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Mais un autre problème qui se posait à lui : aucun militaire ne cèderait devant elle. Ils auraient bien trop peur des représailles de la part de Daniel, Teal'c et de lui-même. Et ils auraient raison.

Il la regarda de nouveau. Ou alors peut-être bien qu'ils cèderaient quand même… Quel homme normalement constitué pourrait lui résister ? Militaire ou pas militaire. Ce n'était pas réellement un problème mais une impasse. Il fallait trouver une solution, elle l'avait dit et elle avait raison. La fièvre ne ferait qu'augmenter et cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour elle. Il était donc sans doute plus judicieux sinon plus sage de la laisser partir, non ? Bof… C'était assez Cornélien comme choix.

- « Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous » céda t'il donc enfin, au combien à regret, en évitant soigneusement de la regarder. « Vous aussi Daniel. »

Etonnamment elle n'en fut pas particulièrement réjouie. Elle aurait apprécié un plus de réticence… si ce n'était de jalousie. Il lui semblait qu'il avait cédé un peu trop vite. Qu'il ne lui accordait aucune importance. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée mais elle la chassa rapidement de son esprit déjà brumeux avant de prendre la direction de ses quartiers en courant et de s'y enfermer à double tour. Elle se laissa lamentablement tomber sur son lit. Elle se repassa en boucle les dernières minutes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dit ça quand même ? D'accord elle n'était pas elle-même mais… Devant le général en plus ! Quelle imbécile ! Hummm… le général… le général torse nu… le général en boxer… le général… Stop ! Elle se redressa vivement et se prit la tête dans les mains. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Mon dieu, rien que d'y penser, elle en était toute tremblante, elle brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression d'irradier. Elle souffla doucement histoire de se calmer puis se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Ok, plus vite elle aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait plus vite ça serait fini. Seulement le seul homme qu'elle voulait vraiment devait être à présent assis à son bureau, sa nuque délicieusement penchée vers les dossiers devant lui, sa main et ses longs doigts refermés sur un stylo, son pli caractéristique au milieu du front, son regard chocolat concentré et profond… Elle dut plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement qui montait dans sa gorge. Tout cela la dépassait totalement. Sortir pour « trouver un homme »… Pitoyable.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Les aventures d'une nuit, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Une ou deux fois par an grand maximum – quand elle n'avait personne – pour se prouver qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle était une femme, pas seulement un militaire sauvant le monde. Mais là… Par obligation… Elle se dégoûtait. Elle culpabilisait. Et en plus elle était morte de honte. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait regarder le général dans les yeux. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal avec cette histoire de mariage… et le reste. Ouais, ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger. Elle posa une main sur son front. Elle avait du prendre encore au moins 2°. Ça devenait vraiment urgent. Elle se changea presque à contre cœur, troquant son treillis contre une petite robe. Elle se maquilla légèrement, enfila des escarpins et s'empara d'un petit sac à dos.

Quand il fallait y aller… Elle fit de son mieux pour ne croiser personne sur son chemin. Et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas sauter sur les deux sergents et le major qu'elle ne put éviter. Enfin l'ascenseur. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand elle s'adossa au fond de la cabine et vit les portes se fermer sur un couloir désert. Soulagement de très courte durée puisque c'est avec horreur qu'elle vit un bras s'introduire entre les deux battants qui se rouvrirent sur…

- « Attendez ! » fit Jack en s'engouffrant à son tour dans l'ascenseur, sans réellement faire attention à sa voisine de cabine.

Sam retint un hoquet de surprise mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur. Mon dieu. Tout mais pas ça. N'importe qui mais pas lui. Pas maintenant. Pas là. Elle n'était pas capable de le supporter. Définitivement pas constata t'elle, blasée, en laissant son regard avide parcourir le corps de son supérieur. Heureusement qu'il était de dos. Enfin heureusement… elle enregistra ses cheveux poivre et sel en bataille, la courbe de sa nuque, son dos, le galbe de ses adorables petites fesses… Elle le vit se retourner doucement et ferma les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres. Mon dieu. … Il avait senti son regard sur sa nuque puis de plus en plus bas. Il n'avait pas eu à s'interroger beaucoup pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il avait rapidement reconnu sa présence et son parfum.

Enfin pas si rapidement que ça en fait. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs et déjà complètement tourné vers elle. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas fait attention à la personne qui occupait cette cabine. Sinon il ne serait certainement pas monté dedans. Bien sûr il aurait pu fuir dès qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Après. Sortir de cet ascenseur à n'importe quel étage mais quelque chose l'avait retenue. Et il savait très exactement ce que c'était… même si il n'en était pas fier. A présent que la cabine était en mouvement, plus moyen de s'échapper… Il se décida donc à se retourner. Il ne le regretta pas mais eut le souffle coupé. Dieu qu'elle était magnifique. Dans cette robe, ses cheveux dorés encadrant son visages aux traits angéliques... L'atmosphère était à présent électrique. Pleine d'une certaine tension peu innocente.

Les 3 mètres cube dans lesquelles ils étaient enfermés, étaient baignés de sensualité. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le cœur du général fit une embardée. Elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux avec un sourire gourmand. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais… Il fit un pas en arrière presque inconsciemment. Enfin, non. Parce que si il avait écouté son inconscient il aurait plutôt fait deux pas en avant pour franchir la maigre distance qui les séparait. Mais ses sens étaient déjà bien trop aiguisés et affolés comme ça. Ça n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement d'être resté. Quoique… songea t'il en parcourant ses jambes élancées et nues, en remontant le long du tissu fin – qui mettait admirablement ses formes en valeur – et en se perdant dans les creux de sa gorge.

Et voilà, il était perdu. Au moindre geste de la jeune femme il rendrait les armes. Il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait de lui. Sam referma les yeux. D'accord, si là elle n'avait pas atteint 45° elle ne s'appelait plus Samantha Carter. Elle serra les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. La douleur de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair n'avait rien de comparable au tourment que provoquait en elle la simple présence du général. Elle se consumait littéralement de l'intérieur. Et elle ne devait son immobilisme actuel qu'à une volonté dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

- « Général… » gémit la jeune femme d'une voix qui trahissait toute sa souffrance.

- « Carter… » susurra Jack en réponse, sur le même ton sans l'avoir vraiment voulu.

Le son de sa voix acheva d'électriser le colonel Carter déjà au bord de la rupture. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi – sans exagéré – pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que toucher son supérieur. Mais elle savait qu'une fois ce cap franchit il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Et elle s'était bien assez humiliée devant lui pour le reste de sa vie. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien son ton ne lui avait pas parut si « neutre » que ça. Oh, elle aurait pu ouvrir les yeux pour voir l'expression de son visage. Mais dans ce cas là non plus elle n'était pas du tout sûre de pouvoir se contrôler. Qu'il ait l'air « réceptif » ou non. C'était malheureux à dire mais c'était ainsi.

- « Mon général, il faudrait que vous quittiez cet ascenseur… maintenant » parvint-elle finalement à articuler. D'autant plus difficilement qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Enfin, si. Elle le pensait mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Absolument pas.

- « C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? » répliqua le général avec le plus de douceur possible, la voix étrangement rauque.

Elle resta muette devant cette réponse plutôt inattendue. Il jouait avec ses nerfs. Il jouait avec ses nerfs, c'était la seule explication. Mais à quoi s'amusait-il enfin ? Il voulait vraiment la torturer ? La colère la gagna à nouveau. Contre lui. Contre Daniel. Contre Retaulis. Contre le monde entier. Contre elle aussi. Mais étant donné que c'était lui qui était en face d'elle, c'est sur lui qu'elle déversa sa hargne. Bien fait pour lui. C'était de sa faute de toutes façons. Tout était de sa faute. Depuis le début. C'est donc animée par un sentiment proche de la haine qu'elle rouvrit des yeux presque noirs à présent.

- « Ce que JE veux ? Vous vous foutez de moi, général ? Vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux ! » lui cracha t'elle au visage en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. « Et là tout de suite je veux juste que vous sortiez d'ici ! »

- « Pourquoi ? » s'entendit répondre Jack. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du. Que ce n'était pas bien. Que si il se passait quoique se soit maintenant ça ne voudrait rien dire, qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être Fleger, il lui aurait fait le même effet. Bon, peut-être un peu moins si c'était Felger mais…

- « Eh bien, si on prend en compte le fait que je suis coincé dans une ridicule petite cabine avec un homme sur lequel je fantasme depuis des années » commença t'elle sèchement, tremblante comme une feuille et totalement incapable de se contrôler davantage. « Que j'ai été contaminé par une boisson qui m'empêche de raisonner normalement et que… Non, je crois que c'est bien assez suffisant pour que je ne veuille pas de vous ici. Alors allez vous-en ! » termina t'elle au bord de la crise de larmes en commençant à frapper du poing sur le torse de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Elle ne tapait pas très fort, trop vidée par tout ça… mais elle tapait avec désespoir. Et il comprenait. Il la bloqua en la serrant contre lui et tenta de la calmer en lui chuchotant avec tendresse et douceur des mots sans aucun sens. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Cela sembla marcher dans une certaine mesure. Elle se calma graduellement, la joue contre son cœur, agrippant son tee-shirt. Quand elle releva finalement la tête quelque chose avait changé. La colère était tombée. Ne restait que le désir. Un désir intense, impérieux et inhibant toute raison. Le regard de la jeune femme était brûlant et celui de Jack en devint rapidement l'exact reflet. Ils avaient perdu pied. Irrémédiablement. Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien. Elle depuis un moment déjà mais lui aussi. Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière.

Ajustant davantage son corps contre celui du général, son bassin contre le sien, la jeune femme leva une main vers son visage avec une lenteur calculée. Elle posa sa paume sur sa joue fiévreuse et légèrement râpeuse tandis qu'il faisait glisser la sienne sur son cou. Le contact entre leurs peaux les fit frissonner de concert. Sans plus attendre elle fondit sur ses lèvres. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Un baiser passionné, fougueux, qui les combla au-delà de tout, les transporta, leur fit tout oublier. Leurs langues se rejoignirent dans un ballet sensuel, avide et presque sauvage. Leurs mains exploraient leurs corps respectifs avec frénésie. Ils ne surent pas lequel avait poussé le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur – l'immobilisant ainsi entre deux étages – ni lequel avait plaqué l'autre contre l'une des parois de la cabine ou avait commencé à débarrasser l'autre de ses habits...

… Mais ils se retrouvèrent pourtant à se fondre l'un en l'autre, à se mêler et se démêler avec délice. Avec l'énergie d'une certaine forme de désespoir aussi, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Au début presque violemment puis avec plus de douceur. Chaque contact de leur peau nue, chaque nouveau baiser, chaque nouvelle caresse les emmenaient au paroxysme du plaisir. Il y avait des années d'attentes dans cette étreinte. C'était délicieux, parfait, sans fin… Ils avaient perdu tout sens des réalités mais en l'état actuel des choses c'était la dernière de leur préoccupation. Ils attendaient cela depuis si longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. Ils s'émerveillaient de voir à quel point leurs corps se cherchaient, se complétaient, se comprenaient, vibraient ensemble. Tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre n'existait plus. Jusqu'à ce que…

- « Ici l'équipe de maintenance. Cet appareil est immobilisé depuis une trentaine de minutes et nous n'arrivons pas à le débloquer. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? » fit une voix aux accents métallique tout droit sortie de l'interphone.

Les deux amants ne s'arrêtèrent pas immédiatement. Mais quand l'appel se réitéra ils ne purent l'ignorer plus longtemps. Ils se figèrent. Toujours nus. Toujours l'un contre l'autre. Toujours haletants, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Sam avait ses jambes nouées autour des hanches du général, ses mains sur ses épaules. Il avait posé son front moite contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, une main au creux de ses reins et l'autre sur sa nuque. Position des plus agréables auparavant, certes. Mais peu appropriée à présent. Dénouant ses jambes, Sam se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre, le long du corps de son amant qui la bloquait toujours contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et l'avait retenu par les hanches lors de cette descente. Ils se retrouvèrent front contre front, les yeux baissés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Pour différentes raisons.

D'abord, même s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils n'auraient pu aligner deux mots, ayant du mal à revenir des limbes du plaisir dans lesquelles ils s'étaient perdus. Ensuite ils n'osaient pas parler. Pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre de manière tout à fait inattendue. Et enfin ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Lui hésitant entre un « Waow ! » enthousiaste – des plus sincère – et un piteux « Je suis désolé » – qui se traduisait davantage par « Je suis désolé des circonstances de ce rapprochement » que par « Je suis désolé de ce rapprochement ». Elle hésitant entre un « Oh mon dieu… » extatique et un « Oh mon dieu… » horrifié. Donc ils se turent jugeant que cette solution préférable pour l'instant.

Leurs sentiments étaient tout aussi paradoxaux. Ils se sentaient incroyablement vivants, incroyablement bien, incroyablement à leur place dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils auraient presque pu être heureux. Presque. Parce qu'ils étaient aussi incroyablement gênés, honteux et déroutés. Et surtout vraiment, mais alors vraiment très surpris par la tournure des évènements. … Rire ou pleurer ? Devait-elle rire ou pleurer ? La question se posait très sérieusement. Elle avait toujours trouvé l'expression – « ne pas savoir s'il faut rire ou pleurer » – étonnamment ridicule. C'était logique – et la logique ça la connaissait – on riait si on était heureux et on pleurait si on était triste. Il y avait encore le cas pleurer de joie mais ce n'était pas le sujet… Elle avait donc toujours trouvé ça ridicule.

Pourtant c'était précisément l'objet de son dilemme. Elle était dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle adorait. Ils venaient de – merveilleusement – faire l'amour. Il n'avait pas l'air plus traumatisé que ça. Voilà pour les points positifs. Maintenant si on cherchait plus loin, ils venaient de le faire à cause d'une – foutue – boisson, dans un ascenseur – point qui entrait aussi dans les positifs tout bien réfléchi – et surtout sans l'avoir vraiment voulu. Voilà pour les points négatifs. D'où le dilemme. De toute façon ça n'arrivait qu'à elle ces trucs là… Elle sursauta presque en sentant une main – sa main en l'occurrence – se poser doucement sur sa joue encore brûlante de fièvre. Elle osa relever la tête, nota le léger sourire qui étirait ses fines lèvres et tomba dans son regard. Elle s'y noya.

Brun, chaud mais aussi tendre, inquiet, passionné, craintif, aimant… il reflétait le sien. La même peur, les mêmes doutes, mais aussi une certitude nouvelle et libératrice. C'est certainement cela qui lui permit de ne pas fondre en larme. D'éviter la crise de nerfs. Et de surmonter le malaise qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque la vérité lui avait éclaté au visage. Elle venait de coucher avec son supérieur hiérarchique direct. Elle finit donc par sourire à son tour timidement, en savourant la caresse de son pouce sur sa pommette. Il l'attira davantage à lui – si cela était possible – comme pour se prouver qu'elle était vraiment là, bien réelle. Pour se prouver que ce n'était pas juste un nouveau rêve qui le laisserait vidé et seul au réveil. Pour l'empêcher de partir sans doute aussi.

Le front de Sam trouva sa place contre l'épaule du général le plus naturellement du monde. Jack enfouit son nez dans la nuque de la jeune femme, se délectant de son odeur, du contact de sa peau. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour le plonger dans un état de béatitude parfaite. Il déposa ensuite une nuée de petits baisers sur son épaule blanche avant de remonter au niveau de son oreille. Tant de gestes qui lui semblaient maintenant si naturels – et si agréables – alors qu'il n'osait même pas y penser à peine une heure auparavant.

- « Ça va ? » lui glissa t'il tout bas, redoutant une réponse négative.

- « Oui » répondit Sam sur le même ton.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact en fait. Elle allait bien – du moins sur le plan physique, très très bien même – quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais à présent sa tête la lançait de plus en plus douloureusement, une sorte de mal confus et général s'emparait de son corps, elle avait froid et elle était gagnée par de violente nausées. Mais ça allait. Pas trop mal. Ça allait essentiellement parce qu'elle était dans ses bras. Sinon elle se serait sûrement déjà effondrée.

- « Vraiment ? » insista le général, manifestement peu dupe.

- « Non, pas vraiment… » se résigna t'elle à lui avouer.

- « Ce n'est pas… ? » commença t'il sans pouvoir aller plus loin légèrement paniqué à l'idée qu'elle allait le détester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Chose à laquelle il ne survivrait pas.

- « Non » s'empressa de le rassurer la jeune femme. « Je me sens juste… bizarre » ajouta t'elle dans le but de l'éclairer et sans grand succès. « Je pense que c'est ce truc, là… »

- « Hey ! » s'exclama O'Neill en la rattrapant alors qu'elle défaillait. « Il va falloir aller à l'infirmerie » exposa t'il avec un petit sourire malicieux, déposant affectueusement un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- « Dans cette tenue ? » le taquina Sam, espiègle, un peu rassérénée, une fois le malaise passé.

Elle se mordit immédiatement la lèvre en se giflant mentalement. Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. D'abord et essentiellement parce qu'elle ne sentait pas – encore – assez « proche » de lui pour se laisser aller à ce genre de commentaire. Et parce que cette phrase avait irrémédiablement fixé l'attention de son supérieur sur sa tenue. En l'occurrence, une paire de très jolis escarpins mais rien de plus. Il s'écarta quelque peu et l'observa un petit moment avec un air gourmand et un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle lutta pour ne pas laisser son propre regard s'égarer et pour soutenir le sien. A son grand désarroi, il ne se rapprocha pas lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection et entreprit simplement de se rhabiller comme si de rien était.

Elle le savait parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'un tel comportement pouvait avoir sur elle. Et il semblait y prendre beaucoup de plaisir… Qu'importe elle obtiendrait sa revanche. Elle était sûre maintenant que tout ne s'arrêterait pas là. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux et entendu dans sa voix. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Et elle non plus ne souhaitait pas que cela s'arrête. Enfin... Quelque part cette situation, dans ce contexte ne lui convenait pas totalement. Lorsqu'elle avait imaginé leur première fois – oui, parce qu'elle l'avait imaginé… pitoyable, oui, ça aussi elle savait – elle n'avait jamais penser à ce genre de chose. Sans s'enfoncer lamentablement dans le cliché – cliché qu'elle ne souhaitait pas – d'une chambre éclairée de bougie et d'un lit parsemé de pétales de roses, elle aurait souhaité quelque chose d'un peu plus… enfin, autre chose que « ça ».

Bon il avait été très tendre, très passionné… parfait. Avant, pendant et après. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils venait de… à la va vite et dans un ascenseur. Mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. D'autre part, elle n'ignorait pas qu'il leur faudrait être patient et surmonter pas mal de choses avant de pouvoir être réellement « ensemble », bien que la formulation ne lui plaise pas… Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant 8 ans, pourquoi tout s'arrangerait maintenant ? Il n'y avait pas de raison… Réfléchir n'était pas une bonne idée. Elles avaient les idées bien trop embrouillées. Elle l'imita donc et ramassa ses vêtements, éparpillés sur le sol. Elle était en train de refermer sa robe, face au mur quand elle sentit sa présence, juste derrière elle.

Devinant ses intentions, elle ramena ses bras le long du corps et le laissa se débrouiller avec sa fermeture éclair. Il la remonta par petits bouts, déposant ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau amenée à disparaître sous le tissu, faisant frissonner la jeune femme. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé si tendre et prévenant dans l'intimité. Mais c'était très – mais alors vraiment très – agréable. Sam se retourna ensuite vers lui, dissimulant mal son anxiété et un mal de tête croissant. Le général observait attentivement ses expressions, cherchant à savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avança une main hésitante vers le visage de son second. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Doucement. Et puis plus franchement. Avant de retirer sa main. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, une étrange sensation de froid s'emparant d'elle.

- « Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? » lança finalement Jack. C'était sans doute de ça qu'il avait le plus peur. Lui il s'en voulait énormément en tous cas parce que même si c'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus, il aurait du résister, la repousser. Elle n'était pas elle-même. Lui si.

- « Si je vous en voulais, je peux vous promettre que vous le sauriez… » rétorqua la jeune militaire à mi-voix, le sourire aux lèvres malgré le vertige qui la gagnait. Cette conversation lui semblait étrangement surréaliste, surtout depuis qu'un voile opaque était tombé devant ses yeux.

- « Mais… ? » interrogea O'Neill avec appréhension.

Il savait qu'il y avait un mais. Il savait aussi que ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur endroit ni le meilleur moment pour parler de ça mais il avait le pressentiment que si il ne la poussait pas maintenant, elle serait capable de faire volte face. Et il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse faire ça. Pourtant il n'obtint pas de réponse et eut tout juste le temps de rattraper la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, évanouie. La posant doucement par terre, il débloqua l'appareil, appuya sur l'étage de l'infirmerie puis la repris dans ses bras. Les explications pour la maintenance viendraient plus tard. Ce n'était pas sa priorité. Elle était sa priorité. L'unique. Elle était celle qui donnait un sens à sa vie, à son combat. Depuis longtemps. Mais d'autant plus aujourd'hui.

* * *

- « Dr Bright ! » lança le général en entrant dans l'infirmerie, Sam inconsciente dans ses bras, sa voix trahissant l'urgence de la situation.

Il déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau sur le premier lit vide qu'il trouva alors que le médecin se précipitait vers eux.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés en arrivant à leur niveau et en se penchant vers le colonel Carter.

- « Elle est inconsciente depuis cinq minutes environ. Avant elle avait mal à la tête… et des nausées aussi » enchaîna Jack très rapidement, sans quitter son second des yeux, visiblement très inquiet.

Le docteur se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle prit le pouls de sa patiente, passa une main sur son front. Elle secoua la tête en faisant une petite moue qui acheva de préoccuper O'Neill. Interpellant une infirmière, le médecin lui glissa quelques mots avant de se retourner vers son supérieur.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » finit par la questionner le général, agacé par son mutisme et son expression perplexe.

- « Eh bien à première vue son évanouissement est du à une chute brutale de sa température. Elle était à 40,5° il y a un peu plus d'une heure et 36° maintenant. Pour le reste, je pencherais pour une chute de tension. Les maux de têtes et nausées doivent être une conséquence de cette boisson » expliqua Bright. « Où était-elle quand c'est arrivé ? » reprit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

- « Dans un ascenseur » répondit Jack sans trop réfléchir.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogateur et légèrement inquisiteur. L'infirmière précédente revint et fit une prise de sang au colonel Carter avant de lui administrer le contenu d'une seringue.

- « Et vous saviez ce qu'elle faisait avant d'être dans cet ascenseur ? » se risqua le docteur bien que se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir exactement ? » rétorqua sèchement le général, peu enclin à lui faire part des détails des derniers évènements.

- « Je veux savoir si oui ou non elle a réglé son… problème » répondit-elle sans se démonter.

- « Oui » fit-il seulement en détournant le regard.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle avait compris. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire. La vie privée de ses supérieurs ne la regardait pas. Et dans la base personne n'était vraiment dupe de leur relation « purement professionnelle ». Ils ne mettaient pas en doute leur professionnalisme mais certains signes ne trompaient pas. Il y avait quelque chose… Certains disaient que cet aspect des choses était beaucoup plus présent quand O'Neill faisait encore parti de SG1. Pour sa part, elle ne pouvait pas juger, elle était arrivée très peu de temps avant leur montée en grade. Mais elle avait déjà remarqué certains signes, certaines réactions…

- « Bien, ce doit être le contrecoup. Je pense qu'avec une bonne nuit de repos et quelques vitamines tout rentrera dans l'ordre » exposa la jeune médecin.

- « Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda Jack, encore un peu déstabilisé par la perte de conscience de Sam… et par les évènements précédents bien évidemment.

- « Oui » confirma t'elle tout en attrapant la feuille que lui tendait l'infirmière et en la parcourant du regard. « Sa prise de sang est on ne peut plus normale et le produit a presque disparu » continua Bright en relevant les yeux vers le général. « Par contre je pense que le docteur Jackson souffrira des mêmes symptômes une fois qu'il aura… »

- « … résolu son problème ? » proposa Jack devant son hésitation.

- « Exactement » approuva la jeune femme, reconnaissante. « Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, nous nous occupons du colonel Carter… et je vous appellerais dès qu'elle se réveillera bien entendu » ajouta t'elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

- « Merci » marmonna finalement le général mi-figue mi-raison, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre cette dernière déclaration et ne préférant pas s'appesantir sur la question.

Il s'apprêta donc à quitter la pièce mais il eut du mal à laisser Sam. Son regard s'attarda sur ses traits qu'il adorait, sur son corps qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur et dont il avait embrassé et caressé avec délectation chaque parcelle de peau. Il y a tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire maintenant. Qu'il avait besoin – et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps – de lui dire. Ou alors il avait peut-être seulement besoin d'être avec elle maintenant. D'être près d'elle. Toujours. Il effleura une dernière le dos de sa main si blanche du bouts de ses doigts puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau. Tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait absolument pas se concentrer ce soir.

Comment le pourrait-il lorsque tout son esprit était tourné vers la jeune femme qui reposait dans un lit blanc et avec laquelle il avait fait l'amour quelques minutes auparavant, tellement intensément qu'il en avait perdu tout sens des réalités, toute raison. Il était allé bien trop loin, il était monté bien trop haut avec elle. La descente était trop serait longue. Et en fait il aurait préféré ne jamais redescendre… Pas sans savoir si il y aurait d'autre fois, d'autres moments aussi parfaits. Il le souhaitait désespérément. Mais ça ne dépendait pas que de lui. Ça dépend d'elle aussi. Il détestait dépendre de qui que se soit en temps normal. Mais dépendre d'elle… Il ne voyait pas sa vie autrement.

Daniel était rentré à la base – en ambulance – quelques heures plus tard, accompagné de Sarah. Jack n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander comment il avait régler son… problème. De toutes façons il n'aurait pas pu, le jeune archéologue était inconscient à son arrivée et l'était toujours le lendemain matin. L'effet de cette boisson semblait assez violent sur le métabolisme terrien. Le docteur Bright en profita pour approfondir ses analyses mais sans grand succès… Elle préconisa une nouvelle mission sur la planète. Comme l'avait déjà remarqué SG1 lors de sa dernière visite les Amélos – le peuple de Retaulis – avaient des connaissances très approfondies dans la médecine par les plantes. Le général avait vaguement acquiescé avant de lui demander – pour la quatrième fois en 3 minutes – quand ses amis seraient susceptibles de se réveiller.

Bientôt. Un bientôt un peu sec et vaguement agacé. C'est tout ce qu'il avait réussi à tirer du médecin. Autant dire que cette réponse ne l'avait pas satisfait. Mais il n'obtint rien d'autre malgré tout son acharnement. Il ne parvint qu'à se faire « virer » poliment de l'infirmerie. Il rejoignit son bureau en grommelant. Déjà qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, se repassant encore et encore le film de l'ascenseur… et redoutant la suite. Il redoutait surtout la réaction de Sam. Lui ferait ce qu'elle voudrait. Il remettait son avenir entre ses mains. Mais il craignait qu'elle veuille tout effacer, qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Et il espérait aussi. Il espérait qu'elle ne renonce pas qu'elle leur laisse une chance…

Daniel et Sam se réveillèrent avec une simultanéité qui fit sourire le médecin. Ils ne faisaient pas parti de la même équipe pour rien… Ils émergèrent doucement, présentant les mêmes symptômes d'un violent mal de crâne pouvant s'apparenter à un lendemain de fête trop arrosée. Un mal de tête couplé d'une idée assez floue des évènements précédents leur arrivée dans ces lits et dans cette infirmerie. Ce qui n'était pas sans leur rappeler certains souvenirs pas si lointains. Immédiatement le docteur Bright informa O'Neill de la prise de conscience de ses deux amis. Elle avait bien songé un instant à le faire mariner encore quelques temps mais elle le savait réellement angoissé… et il restait son supérieur. Elle prévint Teal'c également. Le jaffa était déjà venu prendre régulièrement des nouvelles de ses coéquipiers. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers ses deux patients en souriant.

- « Alors, comment vous sentez vous ? »

- « Bof… » parvint tout juste à articuler Daniel en grimaçant et en se massant les tempes.

- « Pas très bien à vrai dire » développa le colonel Carter d'une voix cassée avant de boire une gorgée du verre qui lui avait apporté une infirmière et de lui sourire avec reconnaissance.

- « C'est compréhensible » déclara le docteur. « Ça ira mieux dans peu de temps » ajouta t'elle, confiante en jetant un coup d'œil à leur feuille de soin.

- « Tant mieux » soupira Daniel en terminant son propre verre et en attrapant ses lunettes sur la petite table à son chevet.

- « Heu… j'aurais juste une question. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là exactement ? » demanda Sam, l'air perplexe, se redressant dans son lit. « On était en mission et puis… c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. »

Le docteur Bright fronça les sourcils. Ça, ça n'était pas prévu. Et ça n'était pas normal. Rien ne l'avait laissé présager et si elle ne retrouvait pas la mémoire rapidement elle en connaissait un qui allait avoir quelques ennuis…

- « Et vous docteur Jackson ? » l'interrogea t'elle.

- « Je me rappelle de tout… enfin, je crois. C'est un peu confus… C'est Sarah qui m'a amené ici hier soir ? » hasarda l'archéologue, peu sûr de lui.

- « C'est exact » confirma le médecin.

- « Sarah ? » répéta la jeune colonel en fronçant les sourcils et en plissant son nez. « Nous n'étions pas en mission ? »

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son dernier souvenir se situait lors du banquet donné en leur honneur. Retaulis lui avait donné une coupe. Elle l'avait bu et puis… le néant. Le noir total. Le vide. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir perdu connaissance ni rien. Et elle pressentait qu'il s'était passé des choses depuis lors mais… C'était comme si quelqu'un avait tout effacé. Ou plutôt non. Comme si les souvenirs étaient là, quelque part en elle mais qu'elle n'y avait pas accès. Qu'elle s'en interdisait l'accès. Seules quelques émotions subsistaient vaguement. La colère. L'égarement. Et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier… qu'elle se refusait à identifier lui semblait-elle.

- « Alors tout le monde va bien ? » lança joyeusement le général en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Le silence qui lui répondit n'augurait rien de bon et il se rembrunit. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur son second qui avait esquissé un sourire à son entrée pour le moins fracassante. Il lui sourit à son tour très tendrement puis se retourna vers le médecin, laissant une Sam passablement étonnée et confuse. La jeune femme se demanda un instant à quoi devait elle ce sourire pour le moins désarmant et cet étrange sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle. Entre le plaisir, la culpabilité et le trouble. Etrange…

- « En réalité, nous avons un léger problème » hasarda le docteur Bright. « Il semblerait que le colonel Carter ait momentanément… perdu tout souvenir des évènements suivant la prise de cette boisson. »

Jack blêmit. Il avait imaginé un certain nombre de scénarii plus ou moins réjouissant mais pas ça. Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ça. Et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas faciliter sa tâche. Ni leurs futures explications.

- « Comment est-ce possible ? » finit-il par demander en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- « Je dois dire que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » avoua le médecin. « Ça aurait pu être un effet secondaire mais le docteur Jackson n'a pas ce problème… »

- « Quoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose d'important ? » tenta de plaisanter Sam.

Mais devant les mines sombres et passablement… gênées qui l'entouraient elle commença à avoir de sérieux doutes. Que pouvait-il s'être passé de si important entre hier après-midi et ce matin ? Important et manifestement assez inhabituel pour rendre nerveux le général. Très nerveux même à en juger par la ride qui lui barrait le front et le frémissement imperceptible de ses lèvres. Sans compter ce truc – terriblement sexy – de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Et il fuyait son regard. Ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment significatif vu que ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'il fuyait son regard. Pas hier pourtant. Donc il avait du se passer quelque chose entre temps… Mais quoi ? Elle sentait quelque part qu'elle le savait.

Elle pouvait presque le toucher. C'est juste qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en saisir. Ou qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en saisir. Elle ne savait pas trop. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Disons autre chose de bizarre. Elle était courbaturée. Elle aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de pas mal d'évènements : une cuite, un combat… Mais ce genre de courbatures était assez caractéristique pour qu'elle puisse en identifier précisément la cause. Elle les ne devait ni à un abus de boisson, ni à un sport quelconque… Enfin, quand elle disait « sport », elle se comprenait. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de sport ici. Du sport en chambre. Ou peut-être pas en chambre vu l'emplacement de ces mêmes courbatures. Oh mon dieu…

- « Sam, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Daniel devant sa soudaine pâleur.

- « Humm… Je ne sais pas trop… » bafouilla t'elle en se levant brusquement et en se précipitant vers les toilettes, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le docteur Bright retint d'un geste le général qui s'apprêtait à partir à sa suite. Elle secoua la tête, attendit quelques minutes puis emprunta le même chemin que le colonel auparavant.

* * *

Sam se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre contre la porte des WC et se prit la tête dans les mains. Vidée. Elle se sentait vidée. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle venait de rendre tout le contenu de son estomac. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi cette soudaine nausée ? Pourquoi était-elle habillée ainsi ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis deux. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. La tête lui tournait. Elle eut du mal à se relever et du s'accrocher un moment à la poignée pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle gagna le lavabo d'un pas vacillant et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Cette scène lui en rappela une autre et elle porta machinalement la main à son front. Elle n'avait plus de fièvre. Plus de fièvre ? Donc elle en avait eu…

- « Colonel Carter ? » fit le docteur Bright avec une voix douce et compatissante.

Sam ne se retourna même pas, continuant de fixer son reflet aux traits tirés dont la pâleur était accentuée par la lueur blafarde du néon au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait entendu le médecin arriver. Elle n'en avait pas été surprise. Vu sa sortie précipitée…

- « Ce n'est rien… juste… enfin, ça va… » lâcha finalement la jeune colonel. « Un petit malaise » conclut-elle avec un pauvre sourire sensé convaincre son interlocutrice.

- « Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment pas de ce qui c'est passé ? » se décida à l'interroger Bright, imputant ce soudain mal être à une réminiscence de souvenirs.

- « Je devrais ? » répondit Sam un peu fraîchement. « Désolée » se reprit-elle en passant une main sur son visage. « Mais non, je ne me rappelle de rien. »

- « Oh… » fut tout ce que le médecin put articuler, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Sam fronça à nouveau les sourcils. On lui cachait définitivement quelque chose… mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la vérité. Après avoir jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au miroir et avoir jugé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être plus présentable, la jeune femme décida de quitter la pièce, le docteur Bright sur ses talons. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'affronter les autres mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pffff… Inspire. Expire. Sourit. Parfait.

- « Je vais bien » cru bon de préciser le colonel Carter en croisant les regards angoissés de Jack, Daniel et Teal'c à présent. « Alors, quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ou va-t-il falloir que je devine ? » fit la jeune militaire avec une pointe d'agacement en s'asseyant sur un lit près de Teal'c et en enfilant ses escarpins. Elle s'arrêta net après avoir lacé la lanière de la chaussure droite. Des escarpins ? Mais qu'avait-elle pu bien faire… ?

C'est finalement Daniel qui se dévoua et entreprit de lui faire le récit complet des évènements qui avaient suivi la prise de la fameuse boisson et son propre départ de la base. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le partie « hors de la base » le concernant mais tous avaient compris… Durant cet exposé Sam pâlit puis rougit puis pâlit à nouveau au fur et à mesure des révélations de son ami. Le jeune archéologue se délectait de son trouble et en rajoutait en rapportant toutes ses paroles et ses agissements un peu… compromettant.

- « Non… je n'ai pas vraiment fait ça ? » soupira Sam en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. C'était horrible, elle s'était complètement ridiculisée, humiliée…

- « Et si ! » répliqua Daniel avec un grand sourire et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Le général regardait fixement son second. Il avait rarement peur. Jamais pour rien. La plupart du temps pour ses amis lors de captures, tortures, blessures et autres problèmes physiques. Pourtant là il avait peur. Si elle prenait aussi à cœur de simples mots et regards un peu déplacé, comment allait-elle réagir quand elle saurait pour « eux » ? Il la regardait toujours quand elle releva la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent fugitivement dans un échange particulièrement intense qui les déstabilisa autant l'un que l'autre.

- « Et après ? » demanda t'elle avec appréhension, redoutant déjà la réponse.

Elle savait déjà que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. De toutes façons il n'y avait pas 36 solutions. D'après ce qu'avait dit Daniel la seule raison pour laquelle elle était « guérie », était qu'elle avait du… Arg ! Elle ne voulait même pas y penser ! Mais si elle n'avait pas quitté la base comme semblaient le supposer ses amis, ça voulait dire que la personne avec qui elle l'avait fait était à la base, faisait parti du personnel de la base. Oh mon dieu… Le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit… Non, ça n'était pas possible… Pas lui… En même temps, quelqu'un d'autre… Quand elle disait que ça n'arrivait qu'à elle…

- « Je pense que… » commença le docteur Bright au bout de quelques secondes, hésitante, rompant le silence ambiant.

- « … que le colonel Carter devrait s'en souvenir seule » la coupa Jack d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de contradiction.

Le médecin ne semblait pas partager son point de vue néanmoins elle ne répondit rien. Cet échange plongea Sam dans l'expectative la plus totale, d'autant plus que ni Daniel ni Teal'c ne semblait posséder davantage de renseignements. Pourquoi est-ce que le général tenait à ce qu'elle s'en souvienne seule ? Le doute s'insinua une fois de plus dans son esprit. Mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, elle préférait l'ignorer. Elle ne s'en porterait sans doute pas plus mal…

- « Bien, je peux sortir de l'infirmerie dans ce cas ? » questionna la jeune femme, pressée de quitter cette pièce et ces gens. Elle voulait juste être seule. Pour réfléchir.

- « Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… mais je préférerais que vous restiez à la base aujourd'hui » répondit le docteur Bright en consultant une nouvelle fois leur dossier. « Cela vaut aussi pour vous docteur Jackson. »

- « Mon général ? »

Jack sortit de ses pensées lorsque Sam s'adressa à lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas cessé de la fixer. De la dévorer des yeux plus exactement. Il se racla la gorge pour se redonner une contenance devant le regard interrogatif – et quelque peu gêné – de la jeune femme et acquiesça pour donner son accord puisque c'est visiblement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Ni une ni deux, elle se leva rapidement, salua vaguement les personnes présentes dans la pièce et disparut dans le couloir. Les trois hommes la suivirent du regard tandis que le docteur quittait la salle à son tour.

- « Alors, que c'est-il vraiment passé ? » lança Daniel en se retournant vers le général.

- « Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, Daniel… » déclara Jack dans un soupir avec lassitude avant de prendre le même chemin que son second quelques instants auparavant.

L'archéologue se tourna vers Teal'c en quête d'une explication mais le jaffa se contenta de lever un sourcil perplexe et d'hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

* * *

Une fois la porte de ses quartiers refermée, la jeune femme souffla. Autant de soulagement que de… Elle ne savait même pas. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être frustrant ! Enfin… elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Le plus important pour elle, pour l'instant, était de se changer. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne supportait plus cette petite robe. Elle se déshabilla rapidement. Presque rageusement. Et puis, voyant le tissu rouge à terre, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Dans un état second elle porta une main à sa bouche et de l'autre prit appui sur le mur. Sa robe. Sur le sol. Elle avait déjà vu ça… Elle tomba à genoux, submergée par la vague incessante d'images qui parvenait à son cerveau. Un flot continu de flashs qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter.

Pourtant parmi tous les éléments qui remontaient à la surface certains la frappèrent de plein fouet. Certaines sensations prirent le dessus. La fièvre. Le désir. L'envie. Un corps contre le sien. Des lèvres qui l'embrassent. Des mains qui la caressent. Une odeur qui l'enveloppe. Un regard qui la couve. Un regard brun, chaud, tendre... Son regard. Le fait d'être déjà par terre lui évita de s'effondrer. Elle avait couché avec lui ? Non, en fait ce n'était une question. C'était une certitude. Elle avait couché avec lui ! Elle eut l'impression d'étouffer un instant puis sa respiration se stabilisa graduellement. Elle ferma les yeux en priant pour que lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait elle découvrirait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar. Ok, ça correspondait plutôt à un fantasme qu'à un cauchemar mais…

Elle les rouvrit lentement. Mon dieu… Pas ça. C'était vrai. Elle avait fait l'amour avec lui… Une autre idée s'imposa brusquement à elle. Elle avait fait l'amour avec lui, certes. Mais il avait fait l'amour avec elle. Et il n'avait même pas été capable de l'avouer. Le salop ! Une violente colère s'empara d'elle et s'insinua dans ses veines lentement, insidieusement. Et voilà. Elle le détestait. Elle le haïssait. Elle préféra ça en fait. C'était tellement plus facile de le haïr. Et tellement légitime. Il avait abusé d'elle – pas à son corps défendant évidemment mais quand même... Il avait profité de sa vulnérabilité. De son égarement. Elle aurait pu le tuer à l'instant si il avait été devant elle. Le tuer ou lui sauter dessus songea t'elle honteusement en se laissant envahir par le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti avec lui…

Elle resta un moment à même le sol. Sans bouger. Trop secoué pour faire le moindre mouvement. Trop perdue et bien trop énervée pour avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Au bout de quelques minutes elle reprit ses esprits. Ou du moins l'usage de ses membres et d'une partie de son esprit. Elle enleva ses chaussures. L'une après l'autre. Pour les lancer violemment à travers la petite pièce. Comme pour se décharger de toute cette colère qui grondait en elle. Sans succès. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Larmes de rage, de tristesse, d'incompréhension… Elles franchirent le barrage de ses paupières closes et roulèrent sur ses joues, laissant derrière elles de longues traînées humides. Elle ne sut même pas comment elle s'était hissée sur son lit et comment elle avait fini par s'endormir.

C'est une voix familière et une légère pression sur l'épaule qui lui firent reprendre contact avec la réalité. Contact quelque peu difficile en raison de la douleur qui vrillait toujours ses tempes, de la confusion de son esprit et de sa fatigue générale. Une nuit de sommeil artificiel n'avait pas pu endiguer les effets néfastes de la boisson par laquelle tout avait commencé.

- « Dis-moi, il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude » plaisanta Daniel assis sur le bord du lit, une main toujours sur son épaule, en désignant sa tenue peu conséquente.

La jeune femme ne fut pas dupe de son ton enjoué. Il était soucieux. Cela se ressentait clairement dans le moindre de ses gestes et dans son regard inquiet. Elle tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire. Elle jeta ensuite un œil au radio-réveil. 11h45. La dernière qu'elle avait regardé l'heure il était à peine 9h30.

- « J'ai frappé à la porte mais comme tu ne répondait pas je suis entré… » continua l'archéologue, désireux d'expliquer sa présence en ces lieux.

- « Tu as bien fait » lui répondit Sam en se redressant sur son lit, sincère.

Avec Teal'c, il était le seul qu'elle avait envie de voir dans un moment comme celui-ci… à part Janet. Mais ça, ça n'était plus possible songea t'elle avec amertume, un voile de tristesse passant dans ses yeux bleus. Cet instant d'absence n'échappa pas à son ami mais il ne sut comment l'interpréter. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi fragile, aussi désemparée, perdue… Il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus judicieux. Passant une main dans son dos, il l'attira à lui. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse en fermant les yeux, bercée par la caresse sur ses cheveux. Elle aurait pu passer l'éternité dans les bras de Daniel. Un peu comme dans les bras de sa mère, lorsqu'elle était petite…

- « Alors, tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? » osa finalement le jeune homme après quelques minutes de silence apaisant.

Lui demander comment elle allait lui paraissait ridicule. La réponse était plutôt évidente. Mal. Elle allait mal. Sinon elle ne serait pas là, dans ses bras, dans ses quartiers, presque nue, s'accrochant à lui comme si elle avait peur de sombrer dans le gouffre qui semblait s'étendre sous ses pieds. Tourner autour du pot n'était pas non plus la solution et c'est une attention qu'elle n'aurait pas appréciée.

- « Non » fit-elle sans la moindre hésitation, s'étonnant elle-même de cette facilité à mentir qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

Objectivement ce n'était pas complètement faux. Elle ne se rappelait de rien avec précision. Tout était flou. Elle avait saisi l'essentiel mais par brides seulement. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la fin de la mission, de leur retour sur terre ou du briefing. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait vraiment… elle n'était pas prête de l'admettre. … Il sembla se contenter de cette réponse ou du moins comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

- « Je dois retrouver Teal'c pour déjeuner. Tu viens avec moi ? » lui demanda Daniel en la détachant légèrement de lui de façon à pouvoir contempler son visage pâle. « Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier… sauf si tu comptes les perfusions évidemment. Et tu en as bien besoin si tu veux mon avis » rajouta t'il malicieusement pour la taquiner.

- « Ok… » se rendit la jeune militaire en esquissant un sourire, plus amusée et touchée par sa sollicitude que par sa tentative d'humour. « Mais d'abord je vais aller prendre une douche » décida t'elle en se levant.

Il l'observa un instant puis, jugeant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, il déposa un fraternel baiser sur son front. Quelque peu rassuré sur son état général, il quitta la chambre non sans lui avoir lancer un « Je t'attends au mess » accompagné d'un léger clin d'œil. La jeune femme resta un immobile face à la porte qui venait de se refermer. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se rhabilla rapidement, prit quelques affaires propres et sortit à son tour. Direction le vestiaire et les douches. Bien sûr à cette heure-ci l'endroit était désert. Elle en fut soulagée et put prendre ses aises. Sa petite conversation avec Daniel lui avait fait du bien admit-elle intérieurement en se glissant sous le jet d'eau tiède. Elle ferma les yeux dans un soupir de contentement et tourna davantage le bouton d'arrivée d'eau vers la gauche. Du froid.

Voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Pour la réveiller. Pour la calmer aussi – une bonne douche froide avait toujours eut un effet anesthésiant sur sa colère… pour une durée plus ou moins longue. Et puis… c'était ridicule… elle aurait voulu enlever toute trace de « lui » sur elle. Oui, elle l'avait dit, c'était ridicule. Mais c'était comme ça. Elle avait l'impression que ça l'aiderait à oublier. Comme si en effaçant toute trace physique elle effaçait aussi les faits. Bon, en réalité il n'y avait pas de traces « physiques ». C'était davantage psychologique. Elle savait. Elle savait ses lèvres sur son corps, sa peau contre la sienne, son odeur se mêlant à la sienne… C'était ça qu'elle voulait effacer. Cette impression, à la fois fugace et persistante, qu'elle avait été à lui. Qu'il avait été à elle. Qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'un.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Ce n'était pas comme si il l'avait agressé – bien au contraire – ou quoi que se soit… Bien qu'en y réfléchissant elle n'était pas sûre que dans un pareil cas elle aurait fait preuve de beaucoup de résistance – elle le voulait tellement – mais bon, passons… Ce n'était pas tant pour effacer ses gestes à lui. Des gestes qu'elle aurait aimés pouvoir conserver au fond d'elle, comme un beau souvenir... Mais davantage pour effacer les siens. Car malgré toute sa colère, toute la haine qu'elle pouvait nourrir à son encontre depuis qu'elle savait, elle avait parfaitement conscience que la faute venait d'elle. Il ne se serait rien produit si elle n'était pas passée à l'offensive. Offensive. Ben, voyons. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une stratégie militaire…

En fait elle ne lui en voulait pas tant d'avoir céder – c'était plutôt flatteur – mais d'avoir céder dans ces circonstances. Non, même pas… C'était autre chose. Elle lui en voulait, c'était certain. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à en déterminer précisément la raison. Ça devait venir de plus loin. C'était quelque chose de plus, latent, de plus profond, de plus ancien. En toute honnêteté, si les rôles avaient été inversés… Elle n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de résister, elle-même. Ou peut-être que si. De toutes façons si elle avait résisté ça n'aurait pas été par manque d'envie mais par peur des conséquences. Parce que tout acte avait ses conséquences. Son père le lui avait appris très tôt entre autres choses. C'est à cet instant qu'elle prit sa décision. Sans doute pas la plus pertinente mais c'est celle qui lui parut la meilleure. Il n'y aurait pas de conséquences.

Pas cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir. La barrière franchie était trop importante. Un « tout ceci doit rester entre nous » ne suffirait pas. Elle allait faire semblant. Faire semblant de ne pas se rappeler. Et si elle ne s'en rappelait pas ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui lui rafraîchirait la mémoire. Et si elle ne s'en rappelait pas c'était comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Donc pas besoin d'en parler. Pas besoin d'être gênée. Tout redevenait comme avant – même si cette perspective ne la réjouissait pas spécialement. Ça avait l'air très simple en théorie. Elle se doutait que ça se révèlerait plus compliqué. Sa vie toute entière était compliquée alors… Il lui faudrait jouer serrer, faire attention. « Il » la connaissait – moins bien qu'il semblait le croire mais tout de même. Ils la connaissaient. Les tromper ne serait pas facile mais elle le ferait. Elle était confiante. Elle l'avait déjà fait si souvent. Avec eux. Avec le monde entier. Tous les jours. Ça ne serait qu'un secret de plus. Une nouvelle blessure qu'elle apprendrait à ignorer avec le temps sans jamais y parvenir. Un jeu en somme…

- « Colonel Carter » salua Teal'c en inclinant sa tête avec un léger sourire dans la direction de la jeune femme qui arrivait, un plateau chargé conséquemment dans les mains.

- « Teal'c » répondit Sam en s'asseyant aux côtés de Daniel, en face du jaffa, lui rendant son sourire.

- « Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux » reprit son imposant coéquipier. Sa voix n'avait rien perdu de sa neutralité mais son regard démontrait clairement ça sincérité.

- « Merci » fit donc la jeune femme, touchée par l'attention. « Et oui, je vais… mieux » ajouta t'elle avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Daniel.

Elle avait failli dire « bien ». Je vais bien. Mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Une certaine culpabilité peut-être… Elle savait qu'elle allait être amenée à leur mentir dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Elle ne préférait pas commencer dès maintenant. Dire qu'elle allait bien aurait été un mensonge. En revanche elle allait mieux pensa t'elle en mangeant, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le long monologue de Daniel à propos d'un nouvel artéfact trouver sur P5R quelque chose. Ça c'était vrai. Elle était toujours plus ou moins nauséeuse, plus ou moins fatigué, honteuse et passablement en colère contre le général. Mais elle allait tout de même mieux. Depuis la douche. Et depuis la décision. Et ça irait certainement mieux si elle ne voyait pas son supérieur avant…

- « Bien, je vois que nos malades se sont remis ! » lança le général en arrivant près d'eux avec un engouement qui sonnait faux. Il souriait mais ses yeux exprimaient clairement un malaise et un trouble peu habituel pour qui le connaissait. Et précisément les trois personnes attablées ici étaient sans nul doute les plus à même de détecter ce paradoxe.

… maintenant. Trop tard. Sam retint un soupir d'exaspération, se concentra pour que son sourire soit le moins méprisant possible et contrôla son regard noir. C'était le moment de se prouver que les cours de théâtre qu'elle prenait au lycée n'avaient pas été vains.

- « Effectivement » confirma Daniel avec entrain, tentant maladroitement de réchauffer l'ambiance qui s'était visiblement refroidie de part la présence de Jack. « Et vous, ça va ? Vous venez manger avec nous ? » lança t'il nonchalamment.

Il avait remarqué que le général n'avait pas quitté son second des yeux mais que la jeune femme évitait soigneusement tout contact visuel. Seul un œil exercé aurait pu se rendre compte de la dernière partie de cette observation. Ors, Daniel était précisément l'œil exercé de la situation. Une situation qui lui échappait cependant quelque peu, il devait se l'avouer. Jack lui semblait particulièrement nerveux depuis ce matin et particulièrement préoccupé… par Samantha.

- « Mmmm… non, je n'ai pas le temps. Walter m'a apporté un sandwich » expliqua O'Neill en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- « La dure vie du dirigeant du SGC… » se moqua Daniel avec une ironie amicale.

- « Vous n'avez pas idée » renchérit le général en souriant plus franchement. « J'étais juste venu voir comment vous alliez… tous » rajouta t'il en retrouvant un ton sérieux, hésitant et inhabituel.

L'archéologue fronça les sourcils avant de regarder successivement la jeune femme à ses côtés et Jack debout devant leur table. Le mutisme de son amie et le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas être surprise par le comportement étrange du général lui mirent la puce à l'oreille. Il était prêt à parier que quoi qu'il se soit passé, des problèmes se profilaient à l'horizon…

- « Carter ? » se risqua finalement Jack. « Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? » fit-il d'une voix étonnement douce, trouvant enfin le courage de formuler la question qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- « Non » se contenta de répondre Sam en levant vers lui un regard se voulant neutre mais qui pourtant glaça le sang de son interlocuteur.

Il la fixa un moment, comme pour juger de sa sincérité. Elle ne cilla pas et devant son expression déterminée il s'inclina. Elle ne se souvenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était soulagé ou déçu. Soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer de son geste. Certes, il l'était. Mais la déception était la plus forte. Il avait cru un moment que peut-être… qu'ils auraient pu commencer quelque chose. Il avait cru que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu. Sa réaction après… Il avait cru que ce n'était pas juste une coïncidence, un accident. Lui avait mis tous ses sentiments dans cet acte. Tout son amour, sa tendresse, son admiration… Il n'avait pas couché avec elle. Il n'avait pas joué. Il lui avait fait l'amour. Ils avaient fait l'amour. C'est comme ça qu'il voulait le voir. Mais si elle ne s'en rappelait pas…

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas été là pour elle ces derniers temps. Il s'en voulait pour ça. Toutefois elle n'avait pas semblé lui en vouloir. Et avant la mission il lui semblait qu'ils avaient retrouvé un peu de cette complicité qui lui avait tant manquée – à défaut d'avoir plus. Mais là, dans son regard, il avait clairement lu du ressentiment. Ça avait été très fugitif. Son esprit ne l'avait même pas saisi. Son corps l'avait fait. Un frisson désagréable l'avait parcouru, une sensation de froid intense lui avait donné la chair de poule. Un quart de seconde. Peut-être moins. Elle avait dit non. Elle avait dit non mais… Il espérait qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Car si envisager une confrontation le terrifiait, le fait qu'elle s'en souvienne et le garde pour elle le tétanisait bien davantage. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait penser, s'imaginer ? Si elle se souvenait alors il voulait pouvoir avoir l'opportunité de s'expliquer.

- « Oh… » fut tout ce qu'il réussit tout d'abord à articuler. « Eh bien… j'espère que ça reviendra….. » déclara Jack.

- « Oui » répondit succinctement la jeune militaire, troublée par la sincérité qui se dégageait de sa dernière phrase. Voulait-il vraiment qu'elle s'en rappelle ? Lui le roi du : un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière ? Que pouvait-il espérer d'elle après… ça ? Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. « Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai des expériences à finir » mentit-elle en se levant avec une certaine précipitation qu'elle eut bien du mal à cacher et qui n'échappa pas aux trois hommes. « On se voit plus tard. »

Daniel, Jack et Teal'c échangèrent un regard mi-perplexe mi-inquiet en regardant la jeune femme déposer son plateau et saluer quelques militaires avant de quitter le mess. Le général était blessé aussi dans un certain sens. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. C'est lui qu'elle fuyait. Il l'avait sans doute cherché et aurait pu le supporter en d'autres circonstances… Difficilement mais il l'aurait supporté. Mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté à elle, qu'ils s'étaient unis, il ne voulait plus que recommencer. Aller plus loin encore. Vivre avec elle. Lui qui ne vivait déjà que pour elle… Il ne tarda pas à sortir de la pièce à son tour. Il hésita un moment à aller la rejoindre dans son laboratoire – où il était sûr qu'elle s'était réfugiée – puis renonça et rejoignit son bureau et l'impressionnante pile de dossiers qui l'attendait.

* * *

Sam se laissa lourdement tomber sur son siège. Elle ne s'attendait pas à « le » voir si tôt. Elle ne s'y était pas assez préparée. Elle avait craqué. Ça ne devait pas se reproduire. Jamais. Sinon ils se rendraient compte de quelque chose. Il s'en rendrait compte. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Il ne devait pas savoir… Elle s'empara machinalement d'un dossier qui traînait sur son bureau et alluma son ordinateur portable. Travailler lui semblait le meilleur des dérivatifs. Travailler pour oublier. C'est encore ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Se jeter à corps perdu dans le travail. Comme après la mort de Janet, celle de son père… Comme quand « il » la blessait. Ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement ces derniers temps. Même si elle savait qu'il ne le faisait pas vraiment volontairement. Enfin…

Le dossier concernait leur dernière mission. Quelqu'un avait certainement du le poser là. Ou peut-être était-ce elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de toutes façons se dit-elle non sans une pointe de cynisme. La seule chose qu'elle redoutait ici c'était la possible arrivée – impromptue – du général. Mais elle savait qu'il n'en ferait rien – il ne l'avait pas fait depuis… longtemps. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle avait besoin de lui. Atrocement. Elle avait toujours eu besoin de lui. Consciemment ou non. Et ça la rendait malade. Elle ne voulait pas avoir besoin de lui. C'était hors de question. Elle referma le dossier d'un geste sec. Elle n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer dans ces conditions.

Elle renvoyait sans cesse les images de leurs deux corps enlacés se mouvant dans une danse sensuelle et enivrante. D'autres images revenaient, lui apportant de nouveaux détails sur le déroulement des évènements entre le banquet de Retaulis et son réveil à l'infirmerie. Détails dont elle se serait volontiers passée. Elle pianotait distraitement sur son ordinateur, relut quelques notes. Peine perdue. Elle en revenait toujours à lui. A eux. Ce qui lui posait le plus de problème était le fait que – malgré toute la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir envers lui – elle ne pouvait nier qu'à la vue du général… Eh bien oui, elle le désirait. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas nouveau en soi. Ce qui était nouveau par contre c'est qu'elle savait. Son désir à lui. Sa tendresse. Sa douceur. Sa passion. Ce n'était plus un simple fantasme. C'était réel.

Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux avant de croiser ses bras sur la table et de laisser tomber sa tête dessus en fermant les yeux. Elle détestait se sentir ainsi. A la fois totalement vidée et en même temps l'esprit surchargé d'images, de sensations, de… plein de choses. Confuses. Embrouillées. Brumeuses. Douloureuses. Ses pensées ne lui laissaient pas de répit. Elle savait tout et elle ne savait rien. Frustrée. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Dans tous les sens du terme. Psychologiquement et physiquement. Dans les deux cas à cause du général. Ou à cause d'elle peut-être… La colère était retombée. Restait la haine. Moins violente. Plus pernicieuse. Mais au travers de cette haine quelque chose la frappa. Elle n'était pas bien, non. Mais la situation ne devait pas être simple pour lui non plus…

Enfin, elle n'allait pas le plaindre quand même. … De légers coups sur la porte la firent sursauter. Elle releva la tête et sourit faiblement quand Daniel passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Elle se redressa sur son siège et son sourire se fit plus franc quand le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce, une coupe de gelée bleue à la main. Après avoir déposé cette coupe et une petite cuillère devant Sam, il se posta à ses côtés, adossé au bureau, une main appuyée de chaque côté de son corps. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa sur le colonel Carter un regard fraternel et attendri. Il la regardait un petit peu comme on regarde un enfant. Un enfant triste et qui dissimule maladroitement sa tristesse. La jeune femme rapprocha le dessert devant elle, y planta la cuillère et observa un moment les mouvements frémissants de la substance bleue.

- « Alors ? » fit l'archéologue en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Alors quoi ? » rétorqua le colonel avec malice sans lever les yeux.

- « Sam… » soupira Daniel, amusé malgré lui.

- « Daniel ? » répondit son amie du tac au tac, consentant enfin à le regarder.

- « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Sam » laissa tomber Daniel en secouant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres mais le regard songeur.

- « Je ne joue pas » dit-elle simplement en portant une cuillère de gelée à sa bouche.

- « Pourquoi tu es partie ? » lui demanda l'archéologue au bout de quelques minutes.

- « J'avais du travail… » répondit la jeune femme en éludant la question d'un geste de la main.

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil perplexe peu convaincu semblant dire « Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? C'était Daniel. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Il la devinait tellement bien… Pas toujours heureusement. Mais quand elle en avait besoin, oui. Lui, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Lui, il ne la trahirait pas. A lui elle pouvait tout dire. Mais pas ça. Bon, elle aurait pu lui dire… Oui mais non. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle n'était pas prête. Et puis il n'y avait pas qu'elle dans cette histoire…

- « Ecoute… » reprit Sam en tournant son siège vers lui et en accrochant son regard. « Je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas t'en parler maintenant. Il n'y a rien de grave. C'est… c'est personnel. J'ai confiance en toi, tu le sais » ajouta t'elle en esquissant un sourire. « Mais je préfèrerais qu'en en parle pas… » termina la jeune femme d'un ton presque suppliant.

- « D'accord » fit Daniel en s'accroupissant devant elle. « Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si tu en as besoin » murmura t'il en repoussant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras sur une impulsion et il la serra contre lui sans un mot. Comme un frère réconfortant sa petite sœur. Sa petite sœur perdue, blessée, fragile. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. C'était plus qu'évident. Il savait aussi que Jack n'était pas étranger à tout ça. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle lui dirait tout en temps voulu. Il attendrait. Il l'attendrait. En attendant il serait là pour elle. Parce qu'il était son ami. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et parce qu'il avait fait une promesse. Il ne l'avait jamais dit mais juste avant de mourir Janet le lui avait demandé. Elle lui avait demandé de veiller sur Cassie et sur Sam. Sur Sam surtout. Elle savait que la jeune militaire veillerait sur Cassandra. Qu'ils veilleraient tous sur elle. Mais Sam en aurait certainement autant besoin même si elle ne l'avouerait pas…

* * *

- « Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenu Samantha » déclara Retaulis avec sincérité et déférence en s'inclinant devant la jeune femme. « Et je vous réitère mes excuses encore une fois pour les problèmes que je vous ai causés » ajouta le chef en lui tendant galamment la main pour l'aider à descendre de la petite esplanade sur laquelle était dressée la porte.

- « C'est oublié Retaulis. Je suis contente d'être là moi aussi » répondit le colonel Carter en acceptant son aide avec un petit sourire légèrement forcé.

Le général avait accepté que SG1 retourne sur la planète qu'ils avaient quittée l'avant-veille. C'est Sam qui en avait eu l'idée. Elle avait mis en avant le fait qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre de ce peuple au niveau culturel et au niveau médical. Ils avaient du écourter leur dernier séjour et n'avaient donc pas pu approfondir leurs recherches. C'était la version officielle. La version officieuse était qu'elle voulait à tous prix s'éloigner de la base… et du général surtout. Elle avait chargé Daniel de la lourde de tache de convaincre leur supérieur. Il lui avait rapporté que O'Neill avait hésité un long moment avant de donné sa bénédiction. Ce que l'archéologue n'avait pas dit en revanche c'est que le général s'était finalement incliné quand le jeune homme avait évoqué l'enthousiasme de Sam pour cette mission. C'est ainsi que les trois coéquipiers se retrouvaient au pied de la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir. Devant la délégation venue les accueillir sous un soleil des plus agréable.

- « Bien… » reprit Sam en se tournant vers ses deux coéquipiers. « Daniel, tu resteras avec Crista au village. Teal'c et moi allons visiter les environs avec Hiréos. Ensuite j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vos… médecins, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient » conclut-elle à l'attention de Retaulis.

Ce n'était pas réellement une question. Bien que très respectueuse, on sentait un certain ressentiment dans le ton de la jeune femme. Retaulis, conscient qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment « oublié » l'incident précédent, s'empressa d'acquiescer à ses paroles et de lui témoigner sa totale approbation et son désir de lui rendre le séjour agréable. L'archéologue et le jaffa acquiescèrent à leur tour, d'accord avec les projet de leur leader. Passer 36 heures à discuter civilisation avec une jolie autochtone ne déplaisait pas à Daniel. Et Teal'c préférait faire une reconnaissance des environs... et surveiller son amie qui lui semblait bien songeuse et préoccupée ces derniers temps. Même si il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait rien manqué du soupir de soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir lorsqu'elle avait quitté la base.

Ni de la distance qu'elle avait instauré entre le général et elle-même. Il était là pour elle. Elle savait qu'il était là pour elle. Un peu effacé. Discret. Mais présent. Elle se confiait à Daniel, oui. Mais quand elle allait vraiment mal c'est vers lui qu'elle se tournait. Quand le général – à l'époque colonel – avait disparu. Quand Janet était morte. Quand elle avait perdu son père... Il savait qu'elle avait du mal à se laisser aller à pleurer devant l'archéologue et encore davantage devant le général. Bizarrement elle n'avait pas cette retenue avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à savoir pourquoi. Cet état des faits leur convenait. … La mission se déroula à merveille. Le peuple de Retaulis était particulièrement cultivé, curieux de tout, avide d'apprendre.

Il possédait de nombreuses coutumes et légendes qui enchantaient Daniel. Sa médecine occupa largement Sam lors des trois jours que dura leur séjour. Le paysage était paradisiaque, le climat idyllique et les goa'ulds semblaient ignorer la planète. Presque des vacances en sommes… Pourtant la jeune femme s'isolait souvent, passait ses nuits sur une petite plage à l'écart. Quand elle était occupée elle parvenait relativement bien à occulter de son esprit ce qui l'avait amené à « fuir » la base. C'était l'archéologue qui contactait régulièrement la Terre. Et somme toute ce séjour lui fit du bien autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais dès qu'elle relâchait sa vigilance tout lui revenait. Plus elle luttait plus ce retour était violent. Douloureux.

D'où ces longues nuits en solitaire, allongée sur le sable, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, admirant la voûte céleste. Le ciel ici était si différent de celui de son monde. Il était sombre mais en même temps… si coloré et étrangement lumineux. Il l'apaisait. Un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce que l'image de leurs deux corps enlacés vienne se superposer aux lointaines galaxies et autres aurores boréales. Généralement c'est à cet instant que les larmes venaient. Elle ne cherchait plus à les retenir. Cela la soulageait dans un sens. Ensuite elle sombrait dans le sommeil. Un sommeil agité dans lequel elle revivait sans cesse ces instants magiques qui la hantaient. Au bout de trois ou quatre heures de semi-conscience, elle se mettait à réfléchir. Se torturant presque volontairement en s'interrogeant sur les conséquences de leur acte, sur les solutions qui se proposaient à elle, sur ses propres sentiments. Ignorant qu'à des milliers d'années lumières, dans une maison près d'un bois, le général faisait de même…

Finalement la mission prit fin, ramenant SG1 à la base. La routine reprit ses droits. Briefing. Mission. Débriefing. Recherches au laboratoire. Les semaines passèrent dans une ambiance… particulière. Tendue. Tout le monde tentait de faire bonne figure. Le général, le colonel, l'archéologue, le jaffa. Tous. Le général, toujours rongé par la culpabilité et la peine, avait renoncé à interroger Sam sur la réminiscence de ses souvenirs et tentait tant bien que mal de renouer des liens avec son second. Le colonel, encore trop troublée et perdue, continuait de mentir à ce propos et faisait de son mieux pour éviter tout contact avec son supérieur. Daniel et Teal'c, impuissants, assistaient à ce jeu du chat et de la souris qui menaçait de s'éterniser et faisait souffrir leurs amis.

* * *

- « Bretzels ? » lança Daniel, malicieux en brandissant fièrement devant lui un sac en papier blanc relativement imposant.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Sam alors qu'elle secouait doucement la tête, sur le seuil de sa porte. Voilà pourquoi elle ne se demandait jamais quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles elle adorait Daniel. Elle se demandait régulièrement quelles étaient celles qui faisaient qu'elle était totalement sous le charme de son – lunatique et terriblement sexy – supérieur. Elle en trouvait toujours, évidemment… à son grand découragement. Mais elle ne se posait jamais la question pour Daniel. Il était adorable. Alors elle l'adorait. Rien de plus logique. C'était tellement simple, tellement facile… tellement naturel en fait. Depuis le début.

- « J'en ai pris au chocolat, tes préférés » ajouta le jeune homme en passant devant elle pour entrer dans la maison.

- « Daniel, il est… 23 heures » lui signala Sam, amusée, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- « L'heure idéale pour des bretzels accompagnés d'un chocolat chaud » exposa l'archéologue, faussement sérieux, en s'avançant dans le salon. « Enfin, je peux toujours te faire un capuccino si tu préfères… » continua t'il, taquin, depuis la cuisine.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel en souriant de plus belle puis le rejoignit. Elle s'assit sur le plan de travail, les pieds dans le vide, alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste et entreprenait de préparer leur « goûter ». L'attitude de son ami lui paraissait suspecte. Pas qu'il arrive à l'improviste – et à des heures un peu farfelues – chez elle. Ça s'était devenu une habitude entre eux. Un accord tacite. Surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés... Quelque part le fait d'être sa « femme » le lui avait rendu encore plus proche. Et la réciproque était vraie. Non, le voir ici, à cette heure-ci, confectionnant deux bols de chocolat chaud n'avait rien de vraiment surprenant. Mais quelque chose dans le comportement de Daniel, un léger malaise, une tendance à fuir son regard… lui indiquaient clairement que quelque chose le tracassait et qu'il ne savait pas comme aborder ce sujet avec elle.

- « Daniel, dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu ici ce soir » finit-elle par lui demander, un sourire dans la voix, tandis qu'il restait obstinément tourné vers la casserole de lait qu'il venait de mettre sur le feu.

- « Pour rien. Juste comme ça » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton se voulant décontracté, en se retournant doucement vers son amie. « Depuis quand ai-je besoin d'un prétexte pour venir voir ma militaire préférée ? » ajouta t'il en souriant.

- « Daniel » le gronda gentiment Sam, pas du tout convaincue, en le fixant d'un regard inquisiteur.

- « Ok, ce n'est pas totalement exact… » renonça finalement l'archéologue. « En fait j'étais venu te proposer quelque chose » enchaîna t'il, soudain très intéressé par la nuance du parquet à ses pieds.

Immédiatement le sourire de la jeune colonel s'effaça et elle fronça les sourcils. Si Daniel hésitait à lui en parler c'est que ça n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire et qu'il le savait parfaitement…

Douze heures plus tard elle se retrouvait dans une chaise longue, sur un ponton de bois, à relire – pour la centième fois minimum en 20 ans – « Orgueil et préjugés » sous les rayons zénithaux de juillet. Une légère brise faisait voleter ses cheveux. Seul le pépiement des oiseaux accompagnait – avantageusement – le paysage idyllique qui l'entourait. Un paysage qui ne lui était plus inconnu depuis quelques mois… Sa première réponse à la demande – ou plutôt à la supplication – de Daniel avait été un « non » qui se voulait ferme et définitif. Peu ébranlé et absolument pas surpris par ce refus, son ami avait persisté. Longtemps. Longuement. Elle avait finalement cédé à l'usure. Un week-end. Le Minnesota. Elle, Daniel, Teal'c… et le général. Dans son chalet. Evidemment.

Ce qui avait perdu la jeune femme c'était son manque d'arguments. Pénurie qui ne valait que pour les arguments « avouables » bien entendu. Elle pouvait difficilement dire à daniel qu'elle se refusait à y aller – et même à approcher le général – parce qu'elle était folle de son supérieur. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas vrai. Elle n'était pas folle de lui, elle était juste un peu… accro… oui, bon, elle était désespérément amoureuse. Pathétique. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus avancer le fait qu'elle le détestait – il aurait fallu expliquer pourquoi… trop compliqué, elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Quant au fait qu'elle avait terriblement peur – et terriblement envie – de succomber une deuxième, ce n'était pas non plus réellement des plus pertinents.

Elle aurait pu prétendre une surcharge de travail, mais le général étant son supérieur, Daniel l'aurait rapidement contrée. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire semblant de détester la pêche, elle était déjà venue et avait apprécié. Idem pour la fatigue – la campagne étant parfaite pour se reposer selon le jeune homme. Elle était coincée. Elle s'était sentie coincée. Prise au piège. Elle en avait voulu au général surtout. Evidemment que c'était son idée – à quoi jouait-il, bon sang ? Et il savait ce qu'il faisait en lui envoyant Daniel. Il n'était pas fou. Elle lui reconnaissait au moins ça. Quant au reste… Enfin, bref. Elle se retrouvait donc là. Objectivement elle était plutôt bien ici.

L'endroit était magnifique – mais ça elle le savait déjà. Le temps superbe. Les trois hommes – de sa vie, elle s'y était résignée – préparaient le déjeuner dans la cuisine. Elle en avait été bannie – fort gentiment – par son supérieur. Supérieur qu'elle n'avait vu que très brièvement – mais suffisamment pour l'émouvoir au plus haut point. Mais quelle idiote elle faisait… Il fallait dire, pour sa défense qu'il s'était montré particulièrement… adorable. Très déstabilisant. Il n'avait pas pu oublié ce qui s'était passé. Ce qu'il avait fait. Ok, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pas si vite. Ou alors peut-être adoptait-il seulement la même politique – de l'autruche – qu'elle. Quelque part cette pensée la peinait.

A ce sujet – et à sa grande honte – elle s'interrogeait quelques fois sur ce qu'il en avait pensé. Si il avait trouvé ça bien. C'était ridicule. Sans doute. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Non, parce que quitte à ce qu'ils aient couché ensemble autant qu'ils en gardent un bon souvenir. Enfin, bon… Elle se comprenait. Ses souvenirs à elle étaient toujours très flous. Mais l'intensité de l'acte et le plaisir qui en avait découlé lui apparaissaient de plus en plus clairement. Elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas été déçu de son côté. En plus d'être totalement ridicule c'était aussi très vaniteux comme genre de pensée. Pourtant c'était plus fort qu'elle. Pa-thé-ti-que. Mais enfin, elle s'en tenait à ce qu'elle avait décidé. A savoir faire comme si elle ne se souvenait de rien.

En revanche, elle pourrait difficilement l'ignorer ce week-end. O'Neill. Elle s'était répété durant tout le trajet depuis Colorado Springs – bercée par les mélodies de Louis Amstrong – qu'il ne s'agissait jamais que de 48 heures. Elle devait juste s'arranger pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui. Si elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal - et si il n'insistait pas – ça serait facile. Non ? Le problème c'est qu'elle n'était pas réellement sûre de vouloir l'éviter. En fait elle aurait voulu qu'il en parle. Vraiment. Qu'il s'explique. Qu'elle puisse comprendre. Qu'ils… Mais elle savait aussi qu'à la moindre allusion elle se refermerait sur elle-même ou l'enverrait paître.

Elle soupira doucement en reportant son regard sur l'étendue transparente du lac qui miroitait à ses pieds. Facile. Rien ne serait jamais facile. Rien ne l'avait jamais été. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été si charismatique, si héroïque, si prévenant, si sexy et si… lui. Peut-être que là ça aurait été plus facile. Jouer les indifférentes. Mentir à tout le monde. C'était dans ses cordes. Elle avait commencé très tôt. Pour se préserver. Et l'armée l'y avait aidée. Elle se mentait très bien à elle-même également. Persuader les autres était chose aisée – relativement parlant. En revanche, l'auto persuasion se révélait totalement inefficace sur elle. Désespérant. Mais elle y arriverait.

Elle serait respectueuse. Comme toujours. Amicale. Mais sans plus. Distante. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Un peu moins que d'habitude peut-être. Elle serait aimable. Voilà tout. Et puis quoi ? Ce n'était pas à elle de faire des efforts. Il n'avait rien dit lui non plus. Et elle lui en était donc – plus ou moins – reconnaissante. Il était comme avant. Et elle lui en voulait un peu pour ça. Comme si il ne s'était rien passé – elle se demandait même parfois si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé… encore. Alors qu'elle était en permanence rongée par une multitude de questions. Une surtout. Que cela avait-il signifié pour lui ? Etait-ce juste la satisfaction d'un désir primaire ? Etait-ce l'expression de sentiments plus profonds ?

L'un n'excluant pas forcément l'autre. Elle en était le parfait exemple. A son grand désespoir du reste. Enfin, passons… Elle était là pour décompresser. Dixit Daniel. En même temps, décompresser avec « lui », chez « lui » et en sentant son regard posé sur sa nuque… Elle avait connu plus décompressant. Parce qu'il la regardait. Ce picotement sur sa nuque. Ce long frisson parcourant son échine. Ce sentiment diffus de chaleur et de trouble. Il l'observait. Force lui était de reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable. Loin de là. D'ailleurs la façon dont il la regardait lui avait toujours plus. A quoi bon s'en cacher ? Cette manière de faire passer – inconsciemment – dans ses yeux le désir qu'il pouvait – quelques milliards d'années auparavant – ressentir pour elle. Sans jamais devenir trop insistant ou trop gênant. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment déshabillée des yeux comme la plupart des hommes. Lui il la caressait des yeux. Et c'était – en toute objectivité – divin. Il l'observait donc.

Mais elle était fermement décidée à ne pas se retourner. De toutes façons il ne souhaitait certainement pas qu'elle se retourne. Sinon il se serait fait connaître. Elle n'était quand même pas sensée le décrypter en plus ? Elle était bien assez agacée comme ça par le fait qu'il occupait ses pensées. Elle n'allait pas, en plus, se torturer sur ses intentions et intentions supposées. Elle posa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et glissa un écouteur dans chacune de ses oreilles. Coldplay. The scientist. Parfait comme ça son moral ne risquait pas de remonter. Mais tant pis, elle adorait cette chanson. Elle lui donnait littéralement envie de pleurer. C'était sûrement ça qui lui plaisait au fond. Ce n'est pas qu'elle se complaisait dans la déprime mais avec un pot de nutella… Elle ferma finalement les yeux, s'abandonnant à la mélancolie des paroles.

Jack, adossé à l'une des poutres de la terrasse ne la quittait effectivement pas des yeux. Il s'étonnait toujours de l'émerveillement qu'il éprouvait à la voir ici. Evoluer, parler, sourire, rire. Ici. Dans cet endroit. Il savait que Daniel avait du user de toute sa force de persuasion pour la faire venir. Mais peu lui importait puisqu'elle était là. Avec lui. Enfin… avec lui, c'était beaucoup dire. Elle était bien là mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être avec lui. C'était subtil. Quasiment imperceptible. Elle le faisait avec un naturel déconcertant. Sans en avoir l'air. Il le savait. Il avait espéré un instant que ce serait différent. Que ce mur qui s'était immiscé entre eux, peu à peu, depuis des mois – voire des années – aurait pu être surmonté grâce aux derniers évènements. Grâce à ce changement d'environnement.

Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion. C'était de sa faute de toute façon. Ça aussi il le savait. Mais elle n'était arrivée que depuis une heure. Peut-être que… Il l'avait blessée. Souvent. Il l'avait utilisé. Très rarement. Il avait été injuste. Quelques fois. Il l'avait faite souffrir. A son corps défendant. Mais il l'aimait plus que tout. Il aimait sa voix. Son sourire. Son regard, qu'il soit tendre ou moqueur, malicieux ou sérieux, rieur ou douloureux. Il aimait ses traits fins, sa silhouette gracieuse. Il aimait la douceur de sa peau, le sucré de ses lèvres. Il aimait son intelligence, sa douceur, sa force aussi. Il aimait son caractère bien trempé… Il en était fou. Il ne savait pas, avant, que l'on pouvait aimer à ce point. Il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. En tous cas il croyait que lui n'était pas… programmé de cette façon.

Il avait aimé sa femme bien sûr. Mais les insomnies, les ravages de la passion, le fait de ne pas imaginer vivre ni même survivre sans elle… c'était pour les autres tout ça. Ça lui était tombé dessus au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il était tombé amoureux comme on tombe malade. Sans le vouloir, sans se l'avouer, sans vouloir y croire, sans pouvoir l'éviter, contre son gré, en perdant tout contrôle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre de la même manière. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore perdu. Hein ? C'était à cet espoir qu'il s'accrochait. Il l'avait laissé échapper. Plusieurs fois. Il avait cru la retrouver – en témoignait ses rêves dans lesquels il se revoyait dans cet ascenseur, avec elle, et dont il se réveillait en sueur, hagard, en proie à un sentiment de solitude et de manque terrible. La chute n'en avait été que plus douloureuse.

Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui les liait était toujours là. Serait toujours là. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Et Dieu sait qu'il le voulait, lui. Il la regarda enclencher sa musique et s'étendre plus confortablement. Il avait de plus en plus de doute quand à sa soi-disant amnésie. Non pas qu'elle ait laissé échapper quoi que se soit de compromettant. Ni que son comportement ait pu laisser à penser qu'elle se souvenait de quoi que se soit. Au contraire… Elle n'en parlait pas, restait naturelle. Presque indifférente. Et c'est cette indifférence qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il n'était pas normal qu'elle ne cherche pas à découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Elle savait sans doute que cela ne lui plairait pas.

Mais telle qu'il la connaissait, cela ne l'aurait pas arrêtée. La seule raison – logique – à ce manque de curiosité ne pouvait qu'être une parfaite connaissance des faits. Partant de là il comprenait tout à fait qu'elle ne préfère pas en parler. Il n'approuvait pas mais il comprenait. Maintenant, s'il s'était attendue à une certaine rancœur, à de la colère… ou, dans le meilleur des cas, un happy end hollywoodien – un côté romantique qu'il ne se connaissait pas – cette indifférence lui faisait peur. Il ne savait ni comment l'interpréter, ni comment la gérer et encore moins comment s'en sortir. Une franche dispute lui aurait permis de s'expliquer mais là… Bien sûr il aurait pu prendre les devants. La brusquer un peu. L'obliger à se dévoiler.

Non. Il fallait que ça vienne d'elle aussi. Sinon cela perdrait tout son sens. Et puis peut-être qu'elle était sincère au fond… Mais bon sang, ça faisait déjà presque un mois ! Un mois qu'elle l'ignorait. Un mois d'insomnies, de doute et de vains questionnements. Un mois de torture. Il était un homme d'action que diable ! Il ne subissait pas. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Et pourtant, que ne faisait-il pour elle… à part s'ouvrir, dévoiler ses sentiments, se montrer plus humain, débloquer la situation… Ouais, forcément. Ce n'était pas particulièrement glorieux. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Doucement mais pas silencieusement.

Il ne voulait pas la prendre par surprise. Elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas du reste. Et puis par surprise… c'était vite dit. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle savait qu'il était là et qu'elle l'avait entendu se déplacer vers elle. Senti plutôt. En quelques pas il était près de Sam. Il prit place sur le siège à côté du sien. Elle ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Et il n'en fut pas le moins du monde étonné. Il appréciait juste d'être près d'elle. Il repensa un instant à un autre week-end. Il sourit malgré lui. Cela semblait s'être passé il y a une éternité… A l'époque l'atmosphère bien plus détendue. Alors même que le décès de son père était bien plus récent. Sa rupture avec Pete aussi. Mais il ne comptait pas ce dernier fait dans les évènements dramatiques, loin de là.

- « Alors, vous avez abandonné le champ de bataille ? » fit la jeune femme au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, d'un ton plutôt amical et presque malicieux.

- « Heu… le quoi ? » ne put qu'articuler le général, bien trop surpris par cette prise de parole inattendue. Elle n'avait même pas bougé. Seules ses lèvres s'étaient mises en mouvement. D'une manière quasiment imperceptible. Elle n'avait ôté ni ses lunettes ni ses écouteurs. Il avait été pris au dépourvu.

- « La cuisine » expliqua t'elle, relevant ses lunettes de soleil, consciente de son trouble, son sourire s'accentuant davantage.

- « Oh, mais vous pourriez être étonnée. Je ne me défends pas mal devant les fourneaux » rétorqua t'il avec un air taquin, ses lèvres s'étirant à leur tour d'un sourire.

La jeune femme se permit un haussement de sourcil. Certainement emprunté à Teal'c et fruit de longues heures d'entraînement. Elle se tourna vers lui avec une petite moue perplexe et amusée qui le fit littéralement fondre.

- « Ok, je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville au niveau des soufflés » admit-il en lui lançant un regard charmeur. « Mais je me débrouille avec les hot dog… »

- « C'est déjà ça » concéda son second, entrant dans son jeu.

- « Daniel ne peut pas en dire autant » rajouta Jack en plaisantant, espérant ainsi détendre totalement l'atmosphère. Mauvais calcul songea t'il en lui-même en voyant le visage de la jeune femme se fermer.

- « Daniel a beaucoup d'autres qualités » répliqua Sam d'une voix plus sèche. Presque cassante. Avant de se retourner et de rajuster ses lunettes sur son nez.

La magie de l'instant précédent s'était envolée. Il avait clairement perçut le : « qui vous font défaut » clôturant sa phrase. Même si elle n'avait fait que le penser. Le ton le sous-entendait assez à lui seul. La dernière réplique de Sam sonnait comme un reproche. Probablement parce que s'en était un. Il ne protesta pas. Il ne tenta aucun rattrapage humoristique. Ce n'était pas le moment de toutes manières. Il s'attarda sur ses traits et sur la courbe de sa nuque… Elle méritait un homme comme Daniel. Jeune. Intelligent. Affectueux. Prévenant. Qui assumait ses sentiments – au lieu de les fuir et d'en avoir peur. Qui ne la faisait pas souffrir.

Tout le contraire de lui. Lui, n'avait rien à lui offrir. Si ce n'était son amour. Un amour indicible, incommensurable, profond, éternel – si cela pouvait avoir un sens. Mais si cela aurait peut-être suffit quelques temps auparavant, qu'en était-il maintenant ? … Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées. Des pas. Il continua cependant la jeune femme qui s'était détournée. Il la fixait comme si il avait pu lire ses pensées à travers elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Evidemment. Il releva la tête quand Daniel se posta devant lui, lui cachant momentanément le soleil. Le jeune archéologue semblait plutôt content de lui… Tant mieux pour lui. Ce n'était pas parce lui sombrait dans le désespoir que les autres devaient en faire de même.

- « C'est presque près » annonça le jeune homme en souriant. « On attend plus que vous ! »

Jack se levant en réprimant un soupir. Ce week-end allait être long et sans saveur. Sa vie serait longue et sans saveur. S'il avait tenu toutes ces années c'était avec l'espoir un peu fou qu'après il pourrait avoir une vie plus tranquille. Du moins plus normale. Une vie. Une belle maison, un chien… et Sam. Sam surtout. Mais son rêve ne semblait pas avoir survécu aux derniers évènements. Il secoua la tête et suivit Daniel et Sam qui le précédaient sur le ponton. Son amie avait posé sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle lui souriait. Elle lui souriait toujours. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être – ne serait ce que – son ami ? Mais cette option lui paraissait également compromise… C'était sans doute de sa faute mais ça n'en était pas moins douloureux.

Il se fit la même réflexion le lendemain matin. Lui et Teal'c étaient assis sur le ponton. En train de pêcher silencieusement. Du moins lui pêchait. Le jaffa… eh bien, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait mais il le faisait silencieusement. Quoiqu'il en soit le regard de Jack n'était pas fixé sur le bouchon de sa ligne mais un peu plus loin sur le lac. Là d'où provenaient de joyeux éclats de rire. Là ou s'était arrêtée la barque avec laquelle Sam et Daniel avaient entrepris de faire le tour du lac. Depuis leur « discussion » de la veille, la jeune femme n'avait plus adressé la parole à son supérieur. Sauf le strict nécessaire. Le repas, puis l'après-midi – consacrée à la pêche – puis la soirée, s'étaient bien déroulés. Dans la bonne humeur. Sam s'était montrée enjouée, taquine, malicieuse, adorable… mais pas avec lui.

Il s'était fait une raison. Pouvoir la voir ainsi était déjà quelque chose. Enfin, tout s'était bien passé. Et ce matin elle lui avait dit bonjour avec un sourire franc qui avait réchauffé son cœur. Ils avaient même pris leur petit déjeuner en tête à tête. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés à échanger leur point de vue sur les différentes équipes de hockey qui participait au championnat… Il ne savait pas lequel des deux avait été le plus surpris de cette facilité avec laquelle ils avaient conversé. Passant d'un sujet à l'autre avec une légèreté déconcertante. L'instant de grâce n'avait pas duré bien sûr. Daniel était descendu pour les rejoindre. A partir de ce moment les deux scientifiques avaient menés la discussion. Et puis Sam avait décrété qu'elle voulait faire du bateau.

Voilà pourquoi il pouvait à présent les apercevoir au loin. L'archéologue ramant de son mieux – la jeune femme ayant déclaré avec un irrésistible sourire que c'était son rôle d'homme – sous les vifs encouragement de sa coéquipière. Le général les observait déjà depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes quand il les vit se lever dans la frêle embarcation. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant leur équilibre précaire. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand – après quelques instants de fraternelles chamailleries – ils tombèrent à l'eau. C'était prévisible. Jack se tourna vers son ami et constata avec amusement que Teal'c aussi souriait largement en voyant les deux jeune gens remonter – avec plus au moins d'aisance – dans la barque. Trempés jusqu'aux os bien évidemment.

Les deux pêcheurs n'esquissèrent pas le moindre geste jusqu'à ce que leurs amis se soient amarrés au ponton. Sam faisait mine bouder et Daniel tentait d'adopter un air penaud. Mais ils avaient bien du mal à réprimer le fou rire qui les gagnait. Finalement O'Neill s'approcha des naufragés avec un petit air mi-ironique mi-malicieux. Il tendit une main secourable à son second et l'aida à regagner la terre ferme. Elle le remercia d'un sourire puis rosit légèrement devant son regard insistant. Il en eut bien conscience mais…l'eau avait laissé de minuscules gouttes étincelantes qui perlaient sur ses cils, ses lèvres, sa gorge et à la pointe de ses cheveux. Ses vêtements – un tee-shirt et un short… adorables – la moulaient comme une seconde peau. Et on devinait aisément le maillot de bain noir qu'elle portait sous son haut clair maintenant quasiment transparent.

Ça et les souvenirs qu'il conservait précieusement d'une certaine étreinte… Il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. C'est un raclement de gorge – celui de Daniel en l'occurrence – qui le fit revenir sur Terre. Il esquissa une grimace d'excuse à l'intention de la jeune femme avant de décréter qu'il leur fallait des serviettes et de regagner le chalet. Lâche. Un lâche. Voilà tout ce qu'il était. Mais la voir comme ça quand il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Qu'il ne goûterait plus jamais au sucré de ses lèvres et à la douceur de sa peau… Non. Il était peut-être général dans l'armée de l'air mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était dénué de sentiments ni de désir. Et puis ne disait-on pas « Courage, fuyons ! » ? Il laissa derrière lui une jeune femme troublée. Et furieuse contre elle-même de réagir ainsi à un simple regard.

Oui, mais quel regard… Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait faire quoi déjà ? Ah, oui. L'ignorer. Elle ferait mieux de s'y tenir. Il la désirait. Et puis quoi ? Ce n'était pas un scoop. Pourtant la tendresse… Mon dieu, que faisait-elle ? N'était-elle pas sensé le détester pour avoir profiter d'elle ? Pour l'avoir ignorer ? Pour ne pas l'aimer ? Pour la faire souffrir ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tout était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. On pouvait dire exactement tout ce que l'on voulait. Mais pas le faire. Les actions avaient toujours plus d'impact que les paroles. Les regards aussi. Et celui-là l'avait profondément déconcerté. Cette pensée la travailla tout le reste de la journée et continua de la préoccuper lorsque Daniel la ramena chez elle après un week-end finalement pas si désagréable que ça. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si elle était passée à côté de quelque chose ?

* * *

Elle se sentait stupide. Totalement. Un peu plus et elle se serait ri au nez. Seulement, là, elle était bien trop nerveuse pour se mettre à l'autodérision. En réalité, elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée par un espace clos de 3 mètres cube. Elle n'était pourtant pas claustrophobe… Depuis quand avait-elle peur de monter dans un ascenseur ? C'était d'autant plus pathétique qu'elle venait d'échapper à toute une armée de jaffa après une course poursuite de plusieurs heures dans un désert particulièrement aride et inhospitalier. Le fait est que non, elle n'avait pas peur de prendre un ascenseur. D'ailleurs elle en avait pris un depuis l'infirmerie jusqu'à ses quartiers à peine une heure auparavant.

Alors quoi ? Alors ce n'était pas n'importe quel ascenseur. C'était cet ascenseur. Précisément. Et force lui était de constater qu'elle ne l'avait pas emprunté depuis… depuis qu'elle y avait fait connaissance – au sens biblique du terme – avec le général. Soit un mois et demie auparavant. Ce n'est pas qu'elle l'avait sciemment évité mais… elle l'avait sciemment évité. Comme si refaire « ce » trajet, dans « cette » cabine pouvait rendre la chose plus réelle. Ridicule. Elle serait bien amenée à l'emprunter un jour au l'autre de toutes façons. Ne disait-on pas lorsque l'on tombe – de cheval ou de n'importe quoi d'autre – il faut tout de suite remonter – en selle par exemple ? Elle avait déjà bien trop tardé.

Et chaque seconde supplémentaire rendrait la « confrontation » plus dure encore. Enfin, si on pouvait parler de confrontation avec un objet mécanique… Elle devrait peut-être arrêter le naqhadah, ça lui montait à la tête… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se trouvait maintenant dans cet ascenseur et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Mains moites. Jambes qui tremblent. Gorge sèche. Ridicule, donc. Le fait est que ce dont elle avait le plus peur étaient les souvenirs qui pourraient ressurgir durant ce trajet. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouveaux flashs depuis un moment. Et jamais rien de très précis. Et là, elle allait se retrouver sur… les lieux du crime – si on lui passait l'expression. Elle craignait un afflux d'images inopportunes. Et elle craignait de les apprécier plus que de raison.

- « Carter ? » fit soudain une voix – beaucoup trop familière à son goût – derrière elle.

Bien, en réalité, il y avait une seule chose qu'elle redoutait encore plus que ces images. Et cette chose était justement à quelques pas, dans son dos. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait éclaté de rire devant le comique de la situation. Mais elle n'était pas en état de saisir ce comique. Pas du tout. Et encore moins d'affronter le militaire derrière elle. Et encore moins d'entrer dans cet ascenseur avec lui. Ça non. Définitivement pas. Ok, leurs rapports s'étaient quelques peu « tiédis » depuis ce week-end dans le Minnesota. Mais ça, non. Que ne savait-elle s'évanouir sur commande…

- « Carter, tout va bien ? » reprit la voix – teintée d'inquiétude – de son supérieur, encore plus près d'elle. Si près qu'elle pouvait quasiment sentir son souffle sur sa nuque et la chaleur de son corps derrière elle.

C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait certainement beaucoup pâlit. Et que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire si elle voulait continuer à feindre l'amnésie. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, prit une grande inspiration, se composa un sourire – le plus convainquant possible – puis se retourna.

- « Ça va, mon général » lui répondit-elle avec un enjouement feint, en évitant de croiser son regard. « Je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon labo. Il va falloir que j'y retourne. »

Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et une furieuse envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Elle sentit ses yeux se poser sur elle. Et elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle. Mmmm… peut-être pas encore assez bien pour lui. Il fallait qu'elle relève les yeux maintenant si elle ne voulait pas paraître encore plus suspecte. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait trouver. Un homme terriblement attirant, terriblement militaire, terriblement agaçant. Qu'elle détestait. Qu'elle adorait. Qu'elle désirait… Et la proximité de ce foutu ascenseur n'arrangeait rien. Thor ! Daniel ! Quelqu'un. Pitié…

- « Vous voulez que je vous attende ? » suggéra Jack en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches luttant lui aussi contre une hausse de température assez conséquente devant la situation présente. Ça n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée mais l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau dans cet ascenseur avec elle avait visiblement court-circuité tous ses neurones. Il voyait là l'occasion de lui parler. De lui avouer… Il le fallait. Ne serait-ce que pour sa propre santé mentale.

- « Non ! » répondit-elle un peu trop vivement pour paraître naturelle. Surtout pas. « Non, vraiment c'est très gentil à vous mais ça risque de me prendre un peu de temps » tenta t'elle de se rattraper. Trop tard.

Elle avait vu son regard changé. Imperceptiblement, certes. Mais il avait changé. Le doute s'était installé dans ses yeux et il la fixait à présent avec défiance. Bravo. Bien joué, Sam. Tu as tout gagné… Elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Elle savait que son supérieur ne tarderait pas à faire le lien entre les différents évènements précédents et son comportement plus que suspect. Quoiqu'il puisse en dire il avait l'esprit vif. N'était-ce pas une des choses qu'elle aimait chez lui ? Mais quand même… tenir un mois et demie pour en arriver à ça ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle choisisse de vaincre ses démons précisément aujourd'hui ? Quand elle releva les yeux elle lut dans les siens de l'étonnement – logique – du désir – humm… – et de la colère – ?. De la colère ?

Cette constatation fit monter sa propre colère. Comment pouvait-il être en colère ? Contre elle en plus ! Il ne fallait pas inverser les rôles. C'était lui le traître dans l'histoire. C'était lui qui avait brisé son cœur. C'était lui qui rendait sa vie impossible. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle n'était pas foutue de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, d'avoir une relation normale avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et dans le cas présent il était encore plus coupable. Alors quoi ? Ça lui allait bien d'être en colère. De jouer les hommes outrés. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien dit mais il n'avait pas été plus bavard. Il… Elle fut brusquement coupé dans son monologue intérieur quand une main puissante l'agrippa fermement par le bras et la fit entrer avec brusquerie – et sans lui demander le moins du monde son avis – dans l'ascenseur.

Instinctivement elle se « réfugia » dans un coin de la cabine. Le coin le plus éloigné de « lui ». Cela allait sans dire. Elle n'avait pas peur. Pas vraiment. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Mais elle appréhendait les explications futures. De l'appréhension. C'était ça. De l'excitation aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa un doux frisson de désir la parcourir toute entière. Elle se rappelait maintenant. Et c'était… divin. Vraiment. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autre qualificatif. A en juger par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait ne serait-ce qu'en se remémorant les faits…

- « Vous avez menti ! » lança la voix de son supérieur emplie d'une rage froide.

Elle consentit à rouvrir les yeux, quelque peu frustrée par cette intervention inopportune. Où là… Son regard était noir. Ses traits crispés. Durcis par la colère… et par autre chose aussi constata t'elle non sans un certain contentement. Même lui ne pouvait qu'être troublé par leur présence à tous les deux. Ici. Et il l'était. C'était indéniable. Et elle en était presque amusée. Il cachait son désir derrière de la colère. Le coup classique. Elle le faisait très souvent. Mais ça ne marchait que très occasionnellement. Elle n'essaya même pas, là. C'était peine perdue.

- « Pourquoi ? » reprit Jack, d'un ton toujours aussi tranchant, en faisant un pas vers elle.

Pourquoi ? Elle eut envie de lui rire au nez. N'était-ce pas évident ? Outre le fait qu'elle lui en voulait, qu'elle se sentait coupable et qu'elle avait honte, elle était terrifiée. Si ils n'avaient pas su faire face à un simple rapprochement – du à une amnésie – sur une planète lointaine… Comment auraient-ils pu faire face à un débordement bien plus grave dans leur propre base ? Comment auraient-ils pu gérer ça ? Oh, elle en avait bien une petite idée. Rien ne doit sortir de cette pièce – enfin, de cet ascenseur. Si c'était pour l'entendre répondre ça, merci bien, elle préférait s'abstenir. Son cœur était déjà en charpie. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Et puis, très honnêtement, elle avait cru que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Cela tombait sous le sens, non ? Il avait toujours fuit dans ces cas là. Pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ?

- « Parce que c'était plus facile » se contenta t'elle cependant de répondre avec un calme qui la surprit elle-même. « Parce que je vous en voulais. Et parce que je m'en voulais à moi aussi » ajouta la jeune femme, déjà moins assurée.

- « Pourquoi ? » répéta t'il, beaucoup plus doucement cette fois, s'avançant encore.

- « Je pense que vous le savez » répondit Sam en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

En fait, non. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Enfin, il voyait bien pourquoi elle lui en voulait à lui – et ça l'anéantissait. Mais à elle… Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pas sur ce plan là du moins. Elle était sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. La tournure que prenait la conversation le déstabilisait quelque peu. Il s'était préparé à essuyer ses foudres. A lui faire subir les siennes. Et ils se retrouvaient là. Quasiment à chuchoter. Elle, à peut-être 40 centimètres de lui… toujours aussi désirable. Son parfum lui parvenait par vagues, faisant dériver ses pensées. Il se reprit cependant. Elle avait lui menti ! Et elle aurait sans doute continué s'il n'avait pas tout découvert…

- « Quand auriez vous dit la vérité ? » s'emporta t'il à nouveau, criant presque.

- « Jamais ! » lui répliqua t'elle sur le même ton avec un air de défi, le regard flamboyant.

Sans savoir comment elle se retrouva brusquement plaquée contre une des parois de la cabine. Emprisonnée entre le métal froide et un corps terriblement chaud. Dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas eut été mentir. Pourtant elle ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise quand des lèvres affamées s'emparèrent des siennes dans un baiser ardent. Ni quand une langue avide força le barrage de ses dents. Une main effrontée se glissa sous son tee-shirt tandis que l'autre remontait depuis le bas de ses reins vers sa nuque. Délicieux. Elle ne fit pas mine de se débattre un seul instant. Ça aurait par trop hypocrite. Elle attendait ça depuis le début de leur conversation. Elle n'attendait que ça depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jack O'Neill. En fait elle fit la seule chose que son subconscient lui permit.

Elle répondit. A la fois au baiser et aux caresses. Le baiser s'enflamma. Les caresses s'intensifièrent de part et d'autres. Comme le dernière fois, ils ne contrôlaient plus rien. C'était bien trop fort. Le plaisir, le désir les submergeaient. Jamais ils n'avaient autant savouré une étreinte. Jamais ils n'avaient été autant transportés par une étreinte. Les mains de Sam étaient passées à leur tour sous le tee-shirt du général. Sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, ses lèvres contre les siennes, son odeur partout autour d'elle… Ils étaient à la fois doux et violents. Ils s'aimaient, ils se détestaient. Ils voulaient se prouver leur amour, ils voulaient se faire mal. Mais finalement la passion l'emporta. Jack étouffa de sa bouche le gémissement que la sensation de sa main le long de sa cuisse arracha à la jeune femme en ajustant ses reins contre les siens.

Puis ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour glisser dans son cou. Mais il revint bien vite à sa bouche, ne pouvant se passer de cette sensation, s'enivrant de ce contact. A bout de souffle, il s'en détacha cependant et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les faisant du même coup réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Encore. Le regard de l'homme se voila et le cœur de la jeune femme se resserra douloureusement. Il regrettait. Bien sûr qu'il regrettait. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Il se détacha doucement d'elle sans toutefois retirer ses mains – ni de sous son tee-shirt ni de cuisse – son corps toujours pressé contre le sien.

- « Non » souffla t'il en secouant la tête, comme pour lui-même.

Sam sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Evidemment. Non. Comment un si petit mot pouvait-il faire autant de ravage et balayer autant d'espoir ? Non. Trois lettres. Juste trois lettres et tout un monde qui s'écroulait. N'était-ce pas injuste ? Mais c'était normal, hein ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de toutes façons. Comme c'était facile de se cacher derrière ça. C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis plus de huit ans. Et voilà où cela les avait menés… Elle réprima tant bien que mal l'impérieuse envie de pleurer qui la tenaillait. Ne lui accorde pas ça lui murmurait une petite voix. Ne le laisse pas gagner.

- « Pas ici. Pas comme ça » murmura Jack tout contre son oreille. « Je te veux mais pas comme ça… » reprit-il la voix rauque et chargée de tendresse.

Elle manqua de s'étrangler et hésita à se pincer histoire de voir si elle ne rêvait pas. « Je te veux ». Il l'avait dit où elle l'avait rêvé ? Elle se risqua finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Pour découvrir les siens à quelques centimètres. Son regard était toujours aussi sombre et chaud mais aussi très doux. Très… sincère. Elle n'en était pas moins frustrée. Elle avait failli mourir deux fois en moins d'une minute. « Pas comme ça ». Elle l'avait déjà entendu celle-là. Huit ans auparavant. « Pas comme ça ». Elle non plus ne voulait pas que leur relation se limite à ça. Elle ne voulait pas être sa maîtresse. Pas juste une subordonnée avec laquelle il prendrait du bon temps… Mais bon sang ! Comment alors ? Il avait eu 8 ans pour y réfléchir ! D'accord il n'était pas à l'aise avec ça mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Elle était fatiguée de jouer.

- « Sais-tu seulement ce que tu veux ? » l'interrogea t'elle d'une voix douce où perçait tout de même son amertume.

Il ne répondit rien. Non, il ne savait pas constata Sam en secouant doucement la tête. Presque avec résignation. Quand elle y réfléchissait il avait toujours fait ça. Eviter les engagements, les confrontations. La coupant d'un « je sais » ou détournant la conversation. Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était jamais prêt. Et il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Mais elle, elle ne l'attendrait pas plus longtemps. Il devait faire son choix maintenant. Une nouvelle fois son cœur se serra. Douloureusement. C'est une chose à laquelle elle ne pourrait jamais s'habituer. Comment pouvait-il si souvent la rendre heureuse et la briser la seconde suivante ? Pourrait-elle vraiment le supporter encore longtemps ? Le voulait-elle ? Mais était-elle prête à renoncer à lui ? Elle savait qu'il l'aimait.

Elle l'avait toujours su et s'en était contenté. Un temps. Maintenant elle voulait plus. Ils seraient amenés à faire des sacrifices bien sûr. Pourtant si ils se donnaient la peine d'essayer, elle était persuadée qu'ils y arriveraient. Si il leur laissait une chance… Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Vraiment. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il voulait l'épouser, lui faire des enfants… Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il était comme tétanisé. Il avait peur. Et il avait mal. Parce qu'il savait qu'il la blessait en gardant le silence. L'arrêt de l'ascenseur les fit se redresser tous les deux. Ils avaient oublié. Le bouton stop. Ils ne l'avaient pas poussé cette fois.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Siler qui ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter dans uns situation on ne peut plus équivoque… Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne put dire un mot. La jeune femme se détacha presque brutalement de l'étreinte de son supérieur et quitta la cabine d'un pas pressé, le visage grave.

- « Réfléchis-y » ajouta t'elle en s'éloignant.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. La balle était son camp. Ça l'effrayait mais au fond elle savait – du moins elle espérait – qu'il ferait le bon choix. Pour eux. Dépendre du jugement de quelqu'un ne lui avait jamais vraiment plu. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant avec lui c'était différent. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait une confiance absolue en lui. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle l'aimait… Ce n'était pas la rassurer en fait. Ça lui faisait presque peur. Dépendre à ce point de quelqu'un était dangereux. Elle en avait conscience. Si il devait la repousser, la trahir… Elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Pourtant elle était prête à prendre le risque. Mais lui, l'était-il ? Voilà les pensées qui assaillirent Sam alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle regagna sa maison les larmes aux yeux, nauséeuse, tremblante.

Elle ne l'attendait pas avant le lendemain. Elle préférait ça sans doute – quoiqu'elle aurait aimé à l'instant retrouvé la sécurité de son étreinte tendre et rassurante. Plus sa décision serait réfléchie plus… Le doute l'envahi. Plus il réfléchirait plus il y avait de chance pour qu'il la choisisse elle ou… pas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé ce qui se passerait après. Quoiqu'il décide. Mais pourrait-elle rester ici si il décidait finalement qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine ? Pourrait-elle supporter de le croiser chaque jour si il renonçait finalement à eux ? L'angoisse lui coupa le souffle et elle du s'appuyer un instant au mur de la cuisine. Mieux valait ne plus y penser. Elle tenta de se distraire devant la télé, un pot de nutella dans une main, une canette de soda light dans l'autre – sans grand succès. Elle hésita à appeler Daniel. Renonça. Et décida, en désespoir de cause, d'aller se coucher.

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'université, attendant fébrilement les résultats d'un examen. Seulement là, c'était sa vie entière qui se jouait. Son avenir. Et cela la terrorisait. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu changer de cette façon en moins de deux mois ? Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Voilà ce que furent ses dernières pensées avant qu'elle ne sombre dans les bras de morphée. Epuisée physiquement et moralement par les derniers évènements.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire quand la jeep du général se gara dans une rue faiblement éclairée de Colorado Springs. Il coupa le compact mais resta dans sa voiture. Faisait-il le bon choix ? Est-ce que les choses pouvaient vraiment évoluer de façon positive ? Etait-il encore temps ? Lui laisserait-elle une autre chance ? … Il soupira longuement puis se décida. Ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il la voulait, elle. Tout de suite et pour toujours. Oh oui. Elle était tout ce qu'il désirait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir désirer quelque chose avec autant de force. Sauf qu'on lui rende son fils. Mais ce souhait n'était pas réalisable. Alors il ferait en sorte que celui-ci le soit. Il ferait tout pour qu'il le soit. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux.

Il quitta finalement son véhicule et remonta l'allée pavée d'un pas vif. Il tournait dans le quartier depuis plus de deux heures – sans compter les deux heures à tourner dans son bureau – et s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir fait attendre ainsi. Qu'allait-elle penser ? Comment allait-elle le recevoir ? Et si elle dormait déjà ? Il était près de minuit maintenant. Il s'arrêta à mi chemin. Leva les yeux. Il y avait de la lumière dans le salon et à l'étage. Bon, à priori elle était encore debout. C'était déjà ça. Il reprit son chemin et ne l'interrompit que devant la porte blanche. Il hésita un peu avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Une fois. Il attendit. Deux fois. Il attendit à nouveau. Trois fois.

Il fronça les sourcils. Un coup. Deux coups. Pas de réponse. Une sourde angoisse commença à monter en lui et à lui nouer l'estomac. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas lui parler ? En désespoir de cause, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Et à sa grande surprise il y parvint. La porte n'était pas fermée. Une petite voix pleine d'espoir lui susurra que c'était pour lui. Qu'elle l'attendait. Qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne… Oui, c'était un peu utopique. Mais on avait le réconfort qu'on pouvait. Il entra donc doucement et risqua un « Carter ? » hésitant. Il se reprit avec un « Sam ? » un peu plus ferme et certainement plus en phase avec la raison de sa présence ici. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Passant dans le salon, il y abandonna sa veste. Un verre et une canette de soda étaient abandonnés sur la table basse aux côtés d'un pot de nutella déjà bien entamé. La télé était allumée sur une chaîne de dessins animés mais le son avait été coupé. Il eut un élan de tendresse à l'égard de la propriétaire des lieux et sourit, attendrit. Il éteignit l'appareil et la lumière avant de quitter la pièce. Comme si il savait très précisément où aller, il gravit l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il se dirigea droit vers la porte sous laquelle filtrait un rai lumineux. Il l'ouvrit. Elle était là. Tellement belle. Et si adorable dans ce qu'il identifia comme une petite nuisette pastelle. Le nez enfouit dans un oreiller blanc. Les traits délicats mis en relief par un éclairage tamisé. Presque irréel. La lune et sa lueur argentée.

Elle dormait sur le côté, une main gracieusement posée sur le drap maculé. Son visage était triste. Le cœur de Jack se serra douloureusement. C'était de sa faute. Mais ça ne se reproduirait pas, non. Il se débarrassa sans bruit de ses chaussures et s'assit sur le lit. Il effleura ses cheveux blonds du bout des doigts. Doucement. Il s'allongea finalement derrière la jeune femme, sous l'édredon. Il se rapprocha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Son torse contre son dos. Il laissa sa main suivre la courbe de son épaule puis glisser le long de son bras avant de venir entourer ses hanches. Son visage dans sa nuque. Ses gestes étaient timides et peu assurés. Mais, après tout, il ne faisait que lui obéir. Elle voulait savoir comment il la voulait. Il allait le lui faire comprendre et le lui dire.

- « Je te veux à mes côtés toutes les nuits jusqu'à la fin des temps… » chuchota t'il à l'oreille de la jeune femme avec toute la sincérité et toute la tendresse du monde avant de déposer un léger baiser dans son cou en inspirant avec délice son odeur.

Orchidée et amande douce. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin rentré chez lui après des siècles d'errance… C'était un sentiment étrange. Troublant. Mais délicieusement troublant. Rassurant. Les yeux clos il ne vit pas le doux sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam. Il ne put que sentir sa main fine venir recouvrir la sienne. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Il sourit à son tour. C'est aujourd'hui que sa vie commençait vraiment. Peu importe ce qui se passerait après puisqu'il l'avait, elle. Puisqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient réussi. Enfin. Après tant d'années. Ils avaient gagné la plus belle de leurs batailles. La plus importante aussi.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**(Spécial shippers comme d'habitude mais très court pour une fois)**

- « … Alors, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'avoir quitté l'armée ? » s'enquit le président avec un grand sourire et d'un ton particulièrement jovial en arrivant derrière Jack.

- « Eh bien, même si il ne s'est écoulé que quatre mois, je dois dire que cela se révèle très… agréable » répondit le général, souriant lui aussi, en laissant glisser son regard rêveur, et soudain tendre, vers la jeune femme blonde qui était en grande conversation avec Daniel à quelques mètres de lui. Oh oui, terriblement agréable…

Les yeux du président suivirent la même direction et son sourire s'élargit. Il se retourna vers O'Neill et hocha la tête avec malice. Son interlocuteur n'y prêta aucune attention. Tout son être était à présent tourné vers Sam. Il suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses expressions… Le cœur débordant d'amour et de tendresse. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte et se tourna légèrement vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Brièvement. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent. Une vague de chaleur les submergea. Ils étaient seuls au monde... Et puis la vie reprit son cours à bord de Air Force One – qui survolait à présent le Kansas. Jack reporta son attention sur son supérieur. Sam reporta la sienne sur son ami. Non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa main gauche.

Par réflexe. Pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. L'éclat subtil d'un diamant provoqua cette même réaction de surprise qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois depuis un mois. Depuis qu'« il » le lui avait demandé. Depuis qu'elle avait dit oui. A peine une demie de seconde plus tard. Le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau... et qu'il la décode. Un sourire radieux étira ses lèvres malgré elle. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre alors que Daniel la couvait d'un regard affectueux et taquin. Elle lui envoya une grimace espiègle en réponse. Il éclata de rire puis les deux scientifiques reprirent l'étude du dossier qu'ils allaient présenter dans quelques heures à Washington…

Plus tard, SG1 au complet était assis dans de confortables fauteuils de cuir clair. Ils discutaient en plaisantant quand le général O'Neill les rejoignit. Il s'arrêta derrière le siège de Sam. S'y appuya. Se pencha vers la jeune femme. Puis lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans son regard. La militaire parut d'abord surprise, rosit légèrement, mais finit par sourire et acquiescer. La même lueur à présent éclairait ses yeux à elle. Jack parut on ne peut plus satisfait, porta la main fine de sa fiancée à ses lèvres et prit place en face d'elle. Sans la quitter des yeux. La discussion reprit son cours.

- « Je reviens dans quelques minutes » lança Sam après une dizaine de secondes en se levant.

Elle sortit de la salle d'une démarche gracieuse, et avec une lenteur sans doute calculée, sous les regards un peu perplexes de Daniel et Teal'c. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, le général – pour lequel elle n'avait eut aucun regard – parut à ses deux amis particulièrement nerveux… Non, pas nerveux. Impatient, plutôt. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de l'archéologue qui l'observait tandis qu'il feuilletait un rapport. Enfin, tandis qu'il torturait un rapport. Tournant les pages avec des gestes brusques sans même leur accorder la moindre attention. Ils les parcouraient des yeux avant de s'en désintéresser et passer à la suivante. Et ainsi de suite.

Il ne tint pas deux minutes avant de « bondir » comme un ressort. De bredouiller une vague excuse. Et de se précipiter – avec un minimum de dignité – dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Sam auparavant. Teal'c haussa un sourcil perplexe devant tant d'empressement. Le jaffa se tourna alors vers Daniel, quêtant par là une explication. Le jeune homme se contenta d'un sourire en coin lourd de sous-entendus. Il se replongea ensuite dans l'imposant ouvrage qui reposait sur ses genoux pour finalement lancer un énigmatique :

- « Vous connaissez le Miles Hight Club ? »

* * *

**Fin**

**(Alors ? Je sais que c'est encore différent mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez… mais ne soyez pas trop cruels. Sinon je loue votre courage d'être arrivé jusque là et merci beaucoup)**

**XXX**

**PS : si vous ne connaissez pas le « Miles hight club », n'hésitez pas à demander…**


End file.
